Kazoku
by Kamimari36
Summary: Sasuke thought about the suggestion. He was given a second chance. No more lies. No more deceit. No more mistakes. He could have what Orochimaru and Itachi never gave him. A Kazoku. He turned back to Naruto, who was staring at him. Come on dobe, lets go.
1. The Beginning of the End

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

This is Kamimari36, and this is my first ever fanfiction. I write these stories because I want to express my ideas. Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. Phew, That was a lot to type. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 1-The beginning of the end

_"Come brother. Meet me at the Uchiha hideout. Come alone." And with that Uchiha Itachi's voice died out in the air._

_"Yes," Thought Sasuke. I have one chance finally to kill the monster that ruined my whole entire life. I can't let this chance slip through my hands again. This time, Uchiha Itachi, you will be on the losing side of this battle._

Sasuke quickly teleported out of the cave.

He found team Hebi outside the cave, waiting for him.

"Oi, where have you been?" Asked Suigetsu.

"I finally found _him._ Ironically I must meet himat the Uchiha hideout. Hehehe, I try to get away from Konoha to get stronger and find Itachi, and when I find him he tells me to go back.

Sasuke gave the most maniacal smirk one could give aside from Orochimaru. Everyone in the vicinity cringed.

"Wait," Karin said. "What do you me 'I must meet him' What about us?"

"Relax." Sasuke said. "In case his partner tries to attack me on the way there, you guys can take him on." He decided to let everyone digest that information

Karin turned to the group. "Sasuke, there's six signatures nearby. Their coming in on us too fast, what should we do."

"Wait. Let them come to us. If who I think is coming is coming, I will finally be able to obtain the power to make fighting Itachi a piece of cake."

Juugo attempted to protest, but was stopped by Suigetsu.

"Fine, but they better be strong. I don't want any small fries. Oh, and Karin, don't screw this up." Suigetsu added with a smirk.

"HEY!"

Naruto's group hurried quickly through the forest.

After Kiba's caught Sasuke's scent, Naruto became obsessed with finding Sasuke, and Kyuubi took this emotional distress and used it against Naruto, which made it easier for the king of bijuu to take over it's container. To make sure, he was in control, Kyubbi took some test runs with the body.

As his red chakra flared, Everyone in the group went for clearing execpt Kiba and Hinata, who didn't understand what was going on.

"Oi, Naruto. Are you okay?"

Naruto quickly went to swipe and Kiba's shirt, leaving a mark and creating a wound.

"Arragh!" For some odd reason, Kyubbi's chakra went and took over Kiba. KIba fell to the ground, clutching his head while trying to stop the poison like chakra.

Due to his enhanced senses, Naruto could now recognize a person's chakra signature if they were nearby. Naruto sniffed the air, then froze when he recognized the signature. **"SASUKE!"** Kyubbi/Naruto yelled. Apparently he was resorting to primal instincts.

Now Hinata was the only one left. She was trembling with fear. How could her Naruto-kun wind up like this? What was this strange chakra flowing out of him? She activated her byakugan and looked at his inner chakra coils. They were all orange instead of blue! She tried to get closer to get a better look, but was stopped when Kyubbi/Naruto tried to attack her.

"Hinata get out of there! It's too dangerous!" Sakura yelled

Hinata took a quick glance at Kiba, who was withering in pain. Kyubbi/Naruto was getting closer to her, so she hestiantly took a step back.

"S-Sakura... Go a-and g-g-get Kiba's b-body so you can heal him." She said very quietly.

Since Sakura could hear her thanks to her ninja skills, she agreed. Moving from her hiding space behind a tree, she silently moved to Kiba. Sai got out of his spot and covered her.

Kyuubi/Naruto was still sniffing the air, even more than ever. He continued to come to Hinata, but not without sniffing the air every seconds.

"Hinata get away! I'll take care of him!" Yamato said, holding up the seal cards.

However there was nothing he could do, as Kyubbi/Naruto was a foot away from her.

As he neared, Hinata went to go and look into his eyes, which were usually full of mischief, happiness and joy. But when she looked into this pair of eyes, all she saw was anger, hate, and sadness. It was like looking at a little kid that was against the world. When she saw sadness run through his eyes, she just wanted to comfort it and make the pain go away.

So she did. She built up all of her courage and gently hugged him, patting his back a few times. "I-I-Its okay N-N-aruto-kun. We'll find Sasuke. You just have to calm down, o-okay? Then you can fulfill your promise." She tilted his head up so she could look at him again, and fortunatly for her they were back to her favorite cerulean orbs.

Everyone could only stare in awe as the red chakra receded into his body, and his fox-like features dissapated. But his eyes held the same sadness. He couldn't believe himself. He almost lost complete control over Kyubbi again.

He broke down on Hinata's shoulder crying and apologizing saying _'I'm sorry' _over and over again. Kakashi teleported next to them, scaring the hell out of Hinata.

"We must return to Konoha. Naruto is obviously mentally unstable, and looks physically drained. Sakura! Are you done healing Kiba?"

"Yes!" Sakura called out. Kiba grunted in pain, but stood up anyways. They trudged back to the group to see a disappointed Yamato, a serious Kakashi and a not-shy Hinata that was comforting Naruto while he cried. Kiba was going to say something, but now was not the time.

"I'm fine, let's go." Everyone was ready to leave when...

"Oh, dobe, leaving so soon?"

Everyone froze in their tracks. Standing behind them was their mission objective, Sasuke Uchiha. Slightly standing behind them were three unidentified ninja's.

To a reason unknown to Naruto, it was proper courtesy to give your name before a battle, then bore them to death with their life story/reason for attacking you/how they were going to beat you into the ground. He never questioned it, but he never listened to the unofficial shinobi rule.

Seeing the confusion on their faces of who they were, Karin decided to speak up.

"Hmph, Sasuke-kun, they don't look like much. Are you sure you really want to fight one of them? And the one in the orange is and emotional wreck. Either way, my name is Karin. That's all you need to know. Behind me," She pointed at Juugo. "Is our own little emotional mood swinging man, Juugo."

"Oh, so now Sasuke is friends with PMSing missing-nin's? That's a step up. You have 3 more friends than I thought you have!" Kiba shouted, only to cringe at how his lungs started to burn. Sakura quickly jumped into action, fixing the damage to his vital organs.

Suigetsu stepped forward and gave a long glance at Sai.

"My name is Suigetsu. I was trained under one of the seven swordsman of the Mist. I am now trying to kill all of the seven swordsman and collect their blades."

To show proof, he slid Zabuza's sword out of his sheathe,pointing the blade at Sai. "Come." Sai and Suigetsu poofed away.

Sakura gasped and moved away from Kiba. Healing him and removing the Kyubbi's chakra took a lot of her reserves. She quickly popped a solider pill into her mouth and glared at Sasuke.

"Why did you leave? You had everything anyone could ever want in Konoha."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You were always the weakest link in our group."Sasuke taunted. Kakashi and Yamato tensed, each putting up a kunai.

"No matter what you did," He went on. "You always felt useless. Unimportant. Pathetic. Wea-"

**"SASUKE!"** Kyubbi/Naruto shouted. Apparently even with Hinata doing her best to comfort him, he still couldn't help but be angry at Sasuke for mentally picking apart Sakura-chan like that.

Sakura started to bawl. "B-B-But... S-S-Sasuke-k-kun... I lov-"

"Shut up Shut up Shut Up! Karin, attack the nuisance!"

Karin quickly obliged, showing everyone clearly that she would do anything for Sasuke. She disappeared quickly, only to reappear in front of Sakura. "Say bye!"

Karin gave a roundhouse kick to Sakura's chest, knocking her into a tree.

**"Sakura-chan!"** Naruto was about to go and help out Sakura, but Sasuke's words got to him first.

"No dobe, your fight is with me. Time to show the world that Uchiha Sasuke is better than the dobe."

Even in possession, Naruto always cracked a joke.**"What kind of loser would talk in third person about himself?"**

Sasuke didn't answer, but ran away from the clearing. Naruto quickly ran in pursuit, with Hinata trailing close behind.

Kakashi and Yamato squared down Juugo. He didn't look like much, but from past experience, they knew that you should never under estimate your opponent, That's when they noticted that he was looking down. When he looked back up, it was a sight they could never forget.

All the raw anger and desire for blood was shown in his eyes. And the massive amount of killer intent was a bit overwhelming, even for the ex-ANBU captains.

**"Yes...I will definitely kill two men. Your blood will be covering my hands when I'm done with you!"**

The sound of a falling tree could be heard throughout the forest.

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata all stopped. It was all too clear to everyone that Naruto was struggling to keep Kyubbi in check again. It was painful to Hinata to watch him try to keep his sanity.

Naruto fell onto all fours, growling in a menacing way. He stared into Sasuke's eyes, black slits in blood red pools.

**"This time...I'm not gonna hold back. Sasuke, I'm bringing you home once and for all!"**

AN:Sorry to leave all of you on a cliffy. But it's my story, my rules. Any type of review would be appreciated. So come on...click the button!

Kamimari36


	2. Chain Reaction

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Hello again. I'd like to mention some things that I forgot to type in the first chapter. For any of you that are confused, this takes place in the Shippuden arc. The story will be slightly AU and includes some ooc Sasuke and ooc Hinata. However, THIS IS NOT A YAOI PAIRING!!!!! JUST BECAUSE THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE SASUKE AND NARUTO DOES NOT MEAN THAT THIS A YAOI FANFIC! If it's not your cup of tea, then don't read it!

As it turns out, some people think that my story is a Yaoi story. In fact, there is a low chance that there will be any pairings of any sort. Besides, this is an aciton/adventure/friendship fic. I don't know why people think this is a yaoi pairing. But then I read my Summary. OK, maybe it sounds like a yaoi fanfic, but trust me, it isn't. I would like to give a $1,000,000 to my reviewers, but I can't. VV But I want you to keep reviewing.

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 2-Chain reaction

Sasuke stared in mock fear. "Do you really think it's going to be that easy? I already killed Orochimaru. Compared to him, your just a little bug that needs to be squished on." Not sensing any other reaction from the two, he decided to press even more. "After I kill you and that pathetic Hyugga, I can finally fulfill my ambition!"

Hinata had enough of this. She hated being underestimated and she really hated it when anyone bad-mouthed Naruto. She was going to show Naruto that she wasn't always a damsel in distress. She could be the heroine! AN:(Not the drug!)

"S-s-s-top i-it." she whispered. However, Sasuke kept going.

"I have waited for this day, where I can get the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke ranted.

"S-s-top i-it." she tried again, but she was just too quiet. Just too shy. But she would keep trying.

"Then after I kill you, I'll finally kill my brother." He added with a dark tone.

Naruto stood there. When it looked like he was going to cry, he was actually within his mindscape, trying to fight Kyuubi's advancements.

_Within Kyuubi's mindscape: Naruto's POV_

It was always dark inside of here. That's why he always hated trying to stop Kyuubi. Since Kyuubi was still in the cage and could NEVER get out, he would send his shadow. The shadow miraculously had taken a physical body. Then Kyuubi would pump a bit of his chakra into the shadow. The more chakra, the stronger the shadow. The shadow would then force himself into his own mindscape. Then it would get dark, like looking into the nighttime sky.

But it didn't stop there. Then he would multitask. He would have to wear down the shadow physically, but stop the chakra from heading into the shadow mentally. His mindlink to Kyuubi was a great one, but it was very difficult. Whatever happened to him here, would happen to him on the outside. Normally he would just pop a _Futton Rasengan_ on the shadow, but his arm would be immobilized, paralyzed even when he went back to the real world.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!" _ a thousand of Naruto's appeared. He sent half of them to go fight the shadow, and the others to supress Kyubbi's mind link.

The room started to brighten. _'Good to know. Now I at least have a base value for suppressing the Kyuubi's chakra. Uh oh. Kuso!'_

He felt like such an idiot right then. He totally forgot that although many kage bushins were good for training, they really suck in fights. Because the more kage bushins, the less chakra each kage bushin had. And the least chakra kage bushin had, the weaker it became. And for some reason he thought that 1,000 was _just _pushing it.

Naruto looked in dismay to see Shadow AN: (Thats what I'll refer to him as from no on.) Was tearing his clones apart.

Duck, jump, kick, kick, poof, poof, duck, throw, poof, poof, uppercut, poof, duck, kick, poof, duck, trip, duck, duck, goose.

It was like watching some twisted ballet where the main dancer is getting killed by it's dark counterpart, who was a better dance anyways.

_'OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH Crap!' _ He thought.

Oh crap was right, Shadow already destroyed all of his clones! But as the room got as bright as it could be, Naruto knew he had this in the bag. Because as soon as the room is illuminating light, Kyuubi stops pumping chakra into Shadow. Shadow twitched. His power source was gone.

Naruto smirked. This could get messy. He signaled to 7 kage bushins. 5 of them surrounded Shadow. 2 of them surrounded himself.

Shadow inwardly laughed. (I know, creepy) only 4 kage bushins? That's sim-

He was cut off as the 5th shadow clone kicked him in the back. He was propelled towards another, who punched him in the middle. He could hear the noise of chakra being concentrated. His eyes bugged out. He always hated this jutsu. 2 kage bushins knocked him into the air. Anothe jumped onto him, rendering any movement restricted.

Naruto's shadow clones crouched down. He jumped off of them. As he soared into the sky, he put himself at an angle directly below Shadow. It was time for his ultimate attack.

_Rasengan!_ As Shadow went up, he was knocked back down with a rasengan to the top of the head. The fatal blow knocked all of Kyuubi's chakra out, and disintegrated it.

Shadows body fell onto the ground, limp. Naruto smiled. It was over. As he fell back down, he launched another Rasengan into the body, making Shadow explode with backlash. AN:(This is the ultimate attack for Naruto in a Video game. Review if you know what the game is called.)

By destroying the body, he forced Kyuubi to make a new shadow.

As he hit the wall, Naruto knew he kept his sanity. He didn't lose to Kyuubi.

_Back to the real world, out of the the mindscape:_

Sasuke noticted Naruto looking down at the ground."What's wrong dobe, finally admitting your defeat? Or are you crying about your family. Emotions are pathetic."

Hinata snapped."What do you mean, emotions are pathetic? Emotions are what makes Naruto-kun strong! But you would never know what Emotions are, you cold heart-less bastard! Naruto-kun will never give up!" Hinata had never felt so angry at anyone in her whole entire life!

Sasuke looked at Hinata, then back at Naruto. His face got soft.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Hinata was startled by the change in his tone.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart." Hinata wiped a tear from her eye. She could tell the enemy she loved him, but she always chickened out when it came to actually telling him face to face.

Sasuke's smile was replaced with a look of insanity."Then your going to be very depressed after I kill him!"

Just then, Naruto's body fell to the ground from all of the mental stress.

Hinata gasped and panicked as Naruto's body hit the ground. She quickly checked for a pulse. His breathing was fine, but it seemed like he couldn't move on his own. She was going to prop Naruto up against a tree, but was stopped by Sasuke.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can't have that now, can we?" With his bloodline activate, Sasuke looked terrifying.

As Sasuke performed the seals for Chidori, Hinata had only one thing on her mind.

'I will protect you Naruto-kun!'

_With Sai and Suigetsu._

Sai quickly rushed through some drawings, the performed the rat seal. ANIMATE! He mentally roared.

Suigetsu watched in wonder. He felt like he knew the guy, but that was the least of his concerns. He was slightly amused when the guy started to draw, but now, he didn't want at all to be on the recieving end of the jutsu.

Sai's drawings slowly crawled out of their papers. This time, he drew a lion for attacking, a turtle for defense, and a fox that was fast, but somewhat balanced between the two.

Suigetsu created some mizu bushins. He didn't know what the animals did, but ink did not mix well with water. the mizu bushins performed some seals.

_Suiton: Mizu tama!_ (Water shot.) A The mizu bushins slapped their hands, water shot out of their hands, each striking one animal each.

Suigetsu grinned as soon as the animals melted. Although this wasn't much of a challenge, he was going to have fun taking this poor man's life.

Sai's stoic face turned into one of frustration. Now that the enemy knows his weakness, he had to regroup. He created some clones, and went deeper into the forest, trying to come up with a strategy.

Suigetsu watched as Sai created some ink clones, then easily tore them apart with another _Mizu tama._ He wasn't even breaking a sweat. However his grin disappeared as he found out that the real Sai wasn't even there.

'Oh well', he thought. Suigetsu was always a fan of hide and go seek.

"Come out come out where ever you are.." Suigetsu chopped down a tree and moved onto the next one. He chopped down another one, and much to his dismay, his target wasn't there either.

Sai was trying to think of a plan. Since ink didn't work against somebody who used Suiton jutsu, he had to think of another plan. If only Danzou taught him something other than inkuton (Ink style Sorta lame, but it makes sense.) and...kenjutsu.

He had a chance. Although it wasn't his strong point, the only way to defeat this guy was to use kenjutsu. 'Rat, Boar, Snake, Boar Rat, Dog, Rat.' Summoning jutsu!

Sai grabbed his blade, Danzou's own, the Reikon Karite (Soul Reaper) He wasn't going down without a fight.

As he jumped down from the top of a tree, he saw Suigetsu waiting for him.

"Heheheh, this is going to be fun" Suigetsu stated.

Sai did not respond at first, but gave a quick head nod and pulled out his Reikon Karite. Suigetsu marveled at how sharp the blade was. But he had a sword of his own.

The wind was still as both ninjas stared each other down. Then out of nowhere.

_'Mizu Kire (Water Slice)' _Thanks to chakra manipulation, Suigetsu was able to infuse his sword with water. It was always wet, so fire couldn't melt it, and he could release water from the sword, which always created a mini sonicboom. And to make things better for him, it barely used up chakra.

Sai nimbly cartwheeled over the attack, only to barely miss being beheaded by the incoming sword. He wasn't going to win like this. He quickly pulled out his paintbrush and created some seals. Even as he dodged _Mizu Kire after Mizu Kire,_ his calligraphy was close to perfect.

Suigetsu knew that Sai had a plan, so he used a _Mizu Kangoku no jutsu _(Water Prison)on himself.

Sai planted the seal on the ground, then went on to make a new seal.

Suigetsu looked in confusion. 'He wasn't going to attack? Time to change that!' He thought. He broke through the prison and pulled out his sword.

Sai stiffened, trying to ready himself for the attack.

_Clang!_

At the last second, Sai pulled out his Reikon Karite. But he wasn't prepared for the Mizu kire that came out next.

Suigetsu was disappointed when Sai turned into ink, ruining his shoes.

'Crap, that means he's still out there.'

Sai silently moved behind him. Then he flashed through some seals _'Inku dangan!'_ (Ink bullet)

The bullets hit Suigetsu repeatedly, before he fell into water.

'Hmmmm...he's very smart.' Sai rolled away, dodging a downward slash that hit where his head was a second ago.

Suigetsu and Sai ran away in diferent directions to rest and lick their wounds. But Sai started to move faster, for reasons he didn't notice. It felt like a huge weight was being lifted...off...his shoulders.

"My bag!" Sai shouted.

Sai was always possessive of his bag. He drew many _artistic _styles of pictures. And he still had that book of his brother...

Suigetsu reached into the bag, pulling out a small book that uniquely said '_For reasons unknown, I draw this' _ Deciding it was Sai's diary, Suigetsu flipped through the pages, hoping to blackmail his opponent.

All battles stopped, as a loud shriek filled the the area **"OH MY GOD AHHHHH! SOMEBODY GOUGE OUT MY EYES PLEASE PLEASE AH MY EYES HAVE BEEN TAINTED BY THIS PHYSCOPATH!!"**

Sai flushed. You can't choose your sexuality. Or at least that's what he read in a book once. He quickly ran to the source of the sound, to see a red Suigetsu cutting his precious book to bits.

**"Die! This yaoi book must be taken off the face of the earth. It's horrible!"**

Sai wasn't one to complain, but this would be the weirdest way to defeat any person he had faced. Danzou would never believe this.

'_Inku Dangan!'_ Suigetsu was hit with ink. Suigetsu turned to see a frightened Sai.

Sai had never seen anything so disgusting in his whole life. What's black, red, and scaly? An angry Suigetsu with ink covering his body.

Sai ran back to where the battle started, being followed by a very, very angry shark.

Hey again. I'm going to cut you all off here. I have many ideas for the next chapter, which will include the Karin and Sakura fight, the ending of the Sai Suigetsu fight, along with more in store with Juugo and the ex-ANBU captains.

Please answer my question. What is the name of the video game where Naruto performs a Double Rasengan? Because it's really cool, but I sort of forgot what it was called. Just click the review button and answer the question. Now don't be shy, click the review button. NO, Seriously, just click it. ... CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Kamimari36


	3. Titles

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Hi again. I am so happy! 400+ hits! I also want to thank all the reviewers. (ALL 2 OF THEM! --') It would really mean a lot to me If you reviewed. Now, If any of you are wondering, 'Where's Shino?' Then this part of the chapter will explain it. I didn't inlude him because then the matchups would be weird for battles. However, Shino will eventually have his own battle. Just not right now. As of right now, pairings are undecided, but I will try to work them into the story. But I'm not going to make any promises.

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 3-Titles

Sai ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to head to where they started their battle. The bag was not important, as he saw Suigetsu drop it sometime ago.

He just wanted...his brother to know who he was. But Danzou would not approve of that. But...It was really about what _He _wanted, not Danzou this time. He read in a book once, that it was bad to let others control your whole life. And he remembered that dickless also said something about, 'Do your own thing, your own way.' It must have been the only intelligent thing dickless had ever said his whole life.

But he couldn't tell his brother he was still alive...It wouldn't be fair for the winner of this battle. Figure out your brother was still alive, only to be in a killed or be killed sitsuation. It was a horrible idea to tell Suigetsu...

"_Suiton: Hanshou Shippu! (_Midnight Hurricane)

Suigetsu created one huge swirling vortex, but it looked pitch black. It was sucking up anything in his path, even the remains of water and his ink. Sai smiled. Then he ran like hell away from the hurricane.

Suigetsu laughed at his opponents reaction to the jutsu. But then he fell to the ground, coughing and scratching himself. This ink really messed up his breathing, it even messed up his scaly skin! He took another whiff of what was on his body, burning his lungs and nose drastically. Then it hit him. It wasn't ink, it was-

Sai activated the seal he placed earlier. (Activate. Fire seal.)

This resulted in a major forest fire. The fire spread to different parts of the forest, ruining many battles. The fire spread to the hurricane, fueled by the oil. It evaporated the hurricane, much to Sai's relief.

He pulled out Reikon Karite. This was a battle between brothers.

Suigetsu stepped out of the water prison he unleashed to protect himself from the fire. He then pulled out his own sword. This punk was going down.

_Karin and Sakura's fight _

Sakura was kicked into the tree. A few of her ribs were broken. She saw the incoming kick that came from Karin. She quickly grabbed Kiba from the next tree over and healed herself, missing the kick by laying onto her back.

'Crap... I'm too slow.' Karin thought. 'Time to take off these weights.'

When Sakura landed on ground, she immediately began to check up on Kiba. She performed a jutsu that gave her X-ray vision,somewhat like the Byakugan. (sp?) She immediatly popped another solider pill into her mouth, as the jutsu took too much chakra. She stared at his body and made an interesting discovery. The Kyuubi's chakra was poisoning him! It was slowly taking over his body! It seemed to be overpowering Kiba's chakra and damaging his vital organs. She started to panic. She didn't know how to save him! Wait! She could overpower the Kyuubi's chakra with Kiba's own! She checked her pouch. 6 solider pills left. Hmmmm. She popped one of them into Kiba's mouth. He hesitated, but swallowed. She could see his chakra coils better now. They grew! And better yet, the red chakra was receding! But not enough. She gave him another solider pill, then suited herself up for battle. As she slipped on her gloves, she thought about what she would do if they brought Sasuke back. She really...loved him, but things obviously wouldn't be the same. She didn't actually know if he loved him back. But that wouldn't stop her. She was just too stubborn. It didn't even matter if he _didn't _come back. She would always ...love him.

Karin took off her weights. 'I have to hurry up so I can get to Sasuke-kun!'

Sakura jumped up, landing on a tree opposite of Karin, who was thinking along those lines. 'I must show him I'm not a failure. I'm not Useless. I'm not WEAK!'

**'YEAH! SHOW HIM HOW GREAT YOU ARE! SHANNARO!'** Inner Sakura thought, backing herself up, If that makes sense.

_Shino, taking the route back to Konoha._

Shino stopped running. He felt like he made a mistake in letting Naruto and Sakura talk him into going for backup. He felt that this group Hokage-sama sent was perfectly capable of reaching their objective. But with Kakashi-san agreeing with them, he felt (Shino uses this word alot, ne?) that they knew something that the others didn't. But if Naruto and co. didn't want to talk, so be it. They'd probably tell him when they were ready.

As Shino shook himself from his musings, he arrived at the gates of Konoha.

After the guards let him in, the Aburame heir shunshin'd himself to the Hokage tower, taking a small margin of his chakra with him. He hoped that Tsunade-sama did not include his retreat as a failure. Father would not be happy.

With a grimace, he opened the door to see a drunk Tsunade passed out on the floor.

"Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? Hokage-sama? Hokage-sa...ma..."

With his patience running thin, Shino had the chance to do what any enemy ninja of Konoha had dreamed of... reading the hokage's files. He killed that annoying voice in his head that said 'Don't do it! Do the right thing and wake Hokage-sam-AKKk!' with a hidden grin, he stumbled drawer through drawer, before reaching something that caught his eye. It was a full drawer, dedicated to one man._ The file of Uzumaki Naruto._

_Sai and Suigetsu fight, again:_

_Suigetsu jumped towards Sai, sword poised up, waiting to strike down on the enemy._

_Clang!_

_Sai blocked it, but the two struggled for dominance for a second, but not before Suigetsu spun and attempted to strike Sai at his stomach._

_Clang!_

_Sai dropped to the ground, bleeding ink. The real Sai appeared behind Suigetsu, looking for a cut to the neck. He succeed, only to find Suigetsu turn into water. He turned backwards and attempted to block the upcoming attack._

_Clang!_

Sai once again blocked it, but not before going onto the offensive side himself.

Strike left, strike right, strike again repeatedly, spin and attack again, jump, block, duck, Were the thoughts that went through Sai's head for the next few minutes.

Suigetsu was furious. This nobody wasn't tired, and was beating HIM, of all people.

Sai inwardly grimaced. He was totally exhausted. He just didn't look tired. Danzou-sama said to hide your own weaknesses, and exploit your opponents'.

But: It's very hard to hide your exhaustion when your throwing up.

Suigetsu looked up. This was his chance!

He dashed up all the way up to Sai, and then went for the killing blow, but not to the head, no...the guy might get throw up on his sword. He attacked the heart.

Pain rippled through Sai's whole entire body. 'No...To be killed by your own brother, Sasuke...you have made a grave mistake into going after Itachi.'

Sai went into a spasm of coughs, all blood. He beckoned for his killer to listen to him. Suigetsu bent down to listen to the man's wish. "I...I want you...to go back into my bag...and look for a very small book. I want you to read it...then come back and bury me...I already died once in your eyes...I don't want you to see me die again..."

Suigetsu hastily ran to the tree where he left the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a book. He opened it, and gaped at what he saw.

Page after page, battle after battle, it included him and that Sai kid.

Then he got to the middle page. And he kept reading. Until he got to the title of this little book...

_Brothers: By Saito Subeta._

Suigetsu couldn't believe it_. 'I thought Saito was dead! But then...that ment that he...had just killed his brother.,...no, Saito can't be dead! Can he?'_

He quickly rushed back to the body, book in hand. He saw Sai, just laying on the ground, unstill, unmoving, unliving...

"No, come on bro, just wake up! Nononono! WAKE UP! GODAMNIT WAKE UP SAITO! COME ON! QUIT PLAYING! nono-nonono..."

Suigetsu cried tears. He said he would never cry again after his brother died the first time, but then again, this was the first time.

Suigetsu spent the next hour burying his once beloved brother, Saito.

Suigetsu himself felt like Sasuke. He had to stop Sasuke from making the dumbest most selfish mistake of his life.

He had to stop Sasuke from killing Itachi.

AN: Yeah, I killed off Sai... but in the shinobi world, everyone deals with loss. You can't have a grand life without and death in the shinobi world, can you? Once again, I want to thank all the readers. As I said before, pairings are undecided, but I WILL try to work them in, honestly. Next includes the much anticipated ending of the Sakura/Karin fight but first I will have to include the Hinata/Sasuke fight. And the long with more in store with Juugo and the ex-ANBU captains.

None of you have answered my question. I'm disappointed...I just might stop writing...NOT! But seriously, answer my question. What is the name of the video game where Naruto performs a Double Rasengan? Because it's really cool, but I sort of forgot what it was called. Just click the review button and answer the question. Now don't be shy, click the review button. NO, Seriously, just click it. ... CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Kamimari36


	4. Memories of the Good times

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I tried to get this chapter out by Naruto's birthday...Oh! Hi again. WOW! In Like, 2 days, I already went from 400+ hits to 800+ hits! I am so happy! I would like to thank Ichihime, who reviews after every chapter comes out! (Audience claps and throws roses) This chapter focuses on Karin/Sakura and Juugo/Kakashi/Yamato fights. I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. GUESS WHAT? I decided to add at least one pairing, and the pairing is for Naruto. I will list the choices at the end of the chapter. This is my first chapter that includes sappy flashbacks! (cricket, cricket,) ...Okay...Onto the regulars...

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 4-Memories of the Good Times

Suigetsu ran through the forest, trying to pick up a scent. He failed. There were to many other scents interfering, and the oil and...blood was messing up his tracking ability. He didn't want to believe he killed Saito, he didn't want to believe he died a second time, but it happened, twice. He could still remember the fear and anguish that he experienced, the day Saito died for the first time, the day Orochimaru took him...

_'It was a dark and stormy night, no no no it was a bright day! Suigetsu and Sai were 6 years old. They were out of the orphanage, playing a game. Suigetsu would roll the ball to Sai, and he would roll it back. They had no idea what they were in store for.' _Looking back on the memory, he realized that the battle was all about territory. They were seperated over a fight over who owned what.

_' It wa_s _time to go inside. He and Saito reluctantly agreed. As they walked through the door Suigetsu thought something felt...off. Then they heard a scream. Then they saw fire spread everywhere. A part of the roof fell done. The two panicked. They ran outside. That's when they realized they were the only survivors. That's why it felt off, there was no other people. There were two men outside, waiting for us, apparantly. The taller one took Sai immediatly. As he ran away, the other one threw something at him. The guy fell ontop of Sai. There was a squish, which was soon followed by silence. Sai was dead, he realized. He cried for a while, the man still there. He promised him if he went with the man, he could get his brother back. And being 6, he foolishly agreed.''_ Next thing he knew, he was stuck in a fish tank.

Suigetsu decided to rest. By the looks of it, none of Hebi would be leaving soon.

_Karin and Sakura fight:_

Karin stared down her opponent. Kabuto-kun taught her a few medical jutsu, she excelled at Doton jutsu, and she was immune to ambushes, surprise attacks, and genjutsu that hid an object or the user. Why? Some people might ask. Because

Karin had a bloodline limit. However, numbers of tests run on her by Orochimaru made her forget. The bloodline limit was something called _'Tanchi no Roku Sacchi' Or Sixth sense:Detection. She called it 'Tanchi'._

Kabuto was the one who found out about actually. Karin and him treated each other like family, because once when they tried to start a relationship, (Last year)lets just say it didn't work out as planned. That's actually the reason why she was moved to jail patrol. She snickered at the day.

_It was dark and moist, considering they were in Orochimaru's lair. Kabuto was testing Karin's ability by playing hide and go seek. It may sound childish, but this was a good test for all shinobi and kunochi to train all of 5 of their senses, or in Karin's case, all 6 of her senses. Karin finally counted to 100. She easily found Kabuto, who was hiding on the ceiling directly above her. She pretended to be ditzy and clumzy, pretending to not recognize the teen above her. Until Kabuto fell. He stumbled in midair, and fell ontop of Karin. They both shared a laugh, then they looked into each other's eyes. As they got closer, another stalagmite fell down, almost piercing her head. She blamed Kabuto, Kabuto blamed her, then they fought for hours, almost ruining the lair. Suffice to say, Orochimaru and Sasuke were not happy at all about having to move to a new lair because, as Sasuke put it 'Four eyes and Four-eyes suck at kissing.' Orochimaru sent her to jail duty, after that mishap. She and Kabuto stuck to being just friends, she moved on to Sasuke, yada yada yada..._

Sakura herself was drowned in her own thoughts. She still loved Sasuke, but, she also was starting to _Like Like _Naruto! That would not help! It would be a messed up love triangle all over again, with her stuck as the middle woman. She slumped against the tree defeated. Until she saw her chance to attack. She pulled out a kunai, and threw it at Karin's defenseless head.

Karin had always been aware of her surroundings, so it was child's play for her to catch the kunai with her fingers. She immediately launched it back at Sakura, who jumped out of the way.

Karin quickly made some hand seals. (_Doton:IWA Kobushi!) Rock fist._

Karin charged Sakura, rock still covering her hand. Sakura stood up and charged her hand.

_Boom!_

Karin and Sakura both hit each other in the face. Them impact of the punches to the face caused a crater, and both girls were propelled in opposite directions.

Both girls immediately healed themselves and wiped the blood of their cheek.

Karin touched her cheek again. She tried to talk, but no sound came out. HUH? That bitch pinched her vocal chords! She couldn't move her jaw in the slightest either. She charged up another _Iwa Kobushi. _That bitch is going down.

_Yamato, Kakashi, Juugo._

Both ANBU stared at the monster before them. Yamato wasted no time in trapping him in a prison of wood. Kakashi started to make some seals also. _Katon: OMEGA Hinotama! _ (Omega Fireball!) This jutsu is 5 times as big as a regular housenka no jutsu, but you need good chakra control to stop it from burning your lungs and throat. The jutsu burned the wood, having Juugo stuck in a prison of flames.After preparing, Yamato and Kakashi waited. And waited. And waited.

Juugo emerged from the prison, face black, hair black. He also had yellow eyes, that stared into your soul, trying to take it away. And that's what it did. The strange power of the curse seal killed anyone that looked into his eyes. It was often called the Medusa stare. Kakashi knew how to stop this though.

Kakashi immediately thrust his Chidori at Juugo. Yamato attacked with a hardened vine in hand, both piercing the head and heart. Kakashi took his mask down, revealing his face and Mangekyou Sharingan. He had heavy, saggy depression lines all over his face. One eye closed, His Sharingan looking at Juugo. Juugo looked at Kakashi's eyes, then Kakashi made his eye reflect what it saw. Juugo died after looking at his own eyes. Kakashi then fell due to using the Mangekyou Sharingan. Yamato picked him up, and then dragged his ass back to a tree, where he pulled the branch at let go of it, having it hit Kakashi across the head, waking him up.

AN: Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata!

Temari!

an OC!

Or even Female Kyuubi?

All of these females will appear in the story, but based on the votes I will have to switch around the story, (what time the character comes in, how they act, personality...) to fit with the pairing. Any other pairings I want will be attacked when the time comes. Just review the girl you want in the pairing! I'm not sure myself how long I will keep up the poll, but I am certain It will be around for a few weeks! And I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, I had writers block.

Onto other news:

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, None of you have answered my question Still! I'm disappointed...I just might stop writing...NOT! But seriously, answer my question. What is the name of the video game where Naruto performs a Double Rasengan? Because it's really cool, but I sort of forgot what it was called. Plus I'm trying to find the game!Just click the review button and answer the question. Or better yet, pick the person for the pairing! Now don't be shy, click the review button. NO, Seriously, just click it. ... CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Kamimari36


	5. RestartRewindRetake

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I have to mention one thing, you can vote for the pairing you choose once per day! That's right, once per day! Hi again. This chapter focuses on once again Karin/Sakura but the much anticipated Hinata/Sasuke fight will start as well. I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. GUESS WHAT? I decided to add at least one more pairing, to Naruto's pairing, and it will surprise you. I will list the choice at the end of the chapter. I myself, am very pleased with how this is turning out, yes it is short, but is it still a good story, yes!

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 5-Restart/Rewind/Retake

Karin located Sakura.

She was slumped against a tree, healing herself.

(_Doton: Iwa Kobushi.)_ Karin whispered. She punched the ground, resulting in many cracks throughout the surface. She stomped her hand, and all of the cracks and stones rose into the air, as if levitating. She threw her hand up with one hand, and performed one handed seals with the other. (_Doton: Ishi no Ketatamashii!) Piercing stone._

Much to her dismay, The attack went through Sakura. But where was the chakra from?

(Genjutsu!) Karin thought.

"Look up..." Sakura whispered. Like she would fall for such a trick!

Karin was sucker punched into the ground, where Sakura picked her up and tossed her into the air. While she was up, Sakura preformed mystical palm jutsu. As Karin's body descended, Sakura attacked her nervous system and sealed her death with a punch to the skull, killing her brain instantly.

It wasn't until Sakura looked at the body she realized what she had done.

She knocked Karin's head off.

She immediately gagged and turned to throw up. She had killed before, but nothing ever like this!

Other than the missing head, blood was spewing everywhere, every nerve she attacked bruised, and what was worse, she had cut open the skin with the mystical palm. Her chakra was so concentrated that she could cut through flesh.

Sakura then made the mistake of looking at her hands. They were bloody, yes, but, so was a piece of Karin's brain, sticking to the outside of her glove.

Sakura screamed.

_Hinata and Sasuke,_

Hinata placed Naruto gently down, all the while admring his features, even in this life death situation, his face was still in a smile. His spiky blond hair flowed in the wind, and she could see his undershirt, as she had to perform small medical jutsu on him. She quickly stepped forward, facing the Chidori-weilding Sasuke.

"You can't take him away from me!" Hinata screamed. It wasn't that she always stuttered, it's just that it was only infront of Naruto, a non-sleeping one for that matter.

Sasuke quickly charged, attempting to jump over the hyuuga. The only things on his mind were,'Kill Naruto, Mangekyou Sharingan, Kill Itachi...' Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, only to have his arm tenketsu closed up by Hinata.

What was he going to do, after Itachi was dead? Every girl he knew he treated with disrespect, So he wouldn't be able to rebuild his clan. He doubted Konoha still had fan-girls for him, as he betrayed them years ago. What would he do? He paused, taking in his surroundings. He had to stop. He never thought he would make it this far in life, which was why he was so hesitant into what he would do after Itachi was dead. Just then, his curse seal activated. '_Shit!_' Sasuke thought. That ment that someone had control over him, but who? Orochimaru was dead. He resided in his own mind. Who would be dumb enough to preserve him. Suddenly it stuck Sasuke who would do such a thing. Kabuto.

Before either of them knew it, Sasuke now had black stripes, going across his skin.

Hinata had sealed most of his tenketsu, rendering him useless while he was in his own thoughts. But what was happening now. This, purple chakra was reopening the tenketsu, then pushing back all of the blue chakra. Was this a part of the Sharingan bloodlimit? Or was this part of the curse seal?

Either way, she prepared for this attack, while getting in Hyuuga Stance, eagerly waiting to perform Kaiten on that Uchiha.

Sasuke tried to push back Orochimaru's chakra that still resided in him. It was doing no good though, as his own chakra was being poisoned by the sannin's chakra. Sasuke mentally cursed, It was impossible now to get rid of Kabuto at this state. He felt his mind getting weaker, as if he was having a daydream. As he lost his consciousness, he though about life after Itachi._ 'I need a new Kazoku.'_

Hinata watched Sasuke collapse to the ground, only to rise, with a devlish glint shown is his eye.

Without warning, he attacked. Hinata tried to keep up, but she wasn't fairing well. Sasuke punched her in the cheek. He then kneed her in the stomach, where she doubled up and had the wind knocked out of her, losing her breath due to the force behind the attack. He then put stepped on her body, all the while making handsigns.

"Kinjutsu:" Sasuke started. Hinata's eyes widened, it was a kinjutsu!

_"Kinjutsu: Shinteki Tensei!"_ (Forbidden technique:Mental Reincarnation!)

There was a smoking sound, then a door rose up. The door opened, and out walked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru looked at his new body. Kabuto. Orochimaru grew furious. He had to take over Sasuke, mentally scarring him again, only to wind up in his assistant's body? At least it meant Kabuto was brain dead. He decided to voice his opinions out loud.

"What? Kabuto's body? NO! This ruins all my plans! That means I must wait another 3 years! IMPOSSIBLE!" Orochimaru disappeared in a swirl of leaves, hoping to learn more jutsu to defeat his prized container so he could take his body.

Hinata looked relieved. Since Orochimaru was gone, Sasuke-san wouldn't be influenced by the chakra right?

Wrong.

Sasuke stood up, frightening Hinata. She regained her composure, before settling into a stance.

Sasuke was in his curse seal 2 form. He looked even more demonic, now that he was older. His hand wings were sharper, his hair was grayer, and the black cross on his face spread, making his whole face black.

Sasuke ran forward at a blinding speed, rushing past Hinata, and towards Naruto. Hinata broke out of her daze and used a replacement jutsu on Naruto's body. She quicklly used the Kaiten technique to knock Sasuke away.

But Sasuke used Goukakyuu no jutsu on her. She nimbly dodged all of the small fireballs, but was almost met with a Housenka if she hadn't replaced herself with a log. Sasuke quickly ran to his prey, Naruto, but was met with Hinata, who's Byakkugan was blazing.

"_Hakke Rokujuuyoushou) _Divination field:64 strikes.

"2 strikes!" She attacked his arm.

"4 strikes!" She attacked his other arm.

"8 strikes!" She attacked both of his legs.

"16 strikes!" She struck his chest.

"32 strikes!" She struck his torso.

"64 strikes!" She struck his vitals.

Sasuke was hit in all of his tenketsu, but was still standing. What was this power? Hinata mused.

Not wondering what his offensive attacks were, she picked up Naruto and ran, but was stopped by the voice she loved to hear.

"Hinata-chan. Stop. It's okay, your tired, but I'm fine. Let me fight him."

Hinata reluctantly agreed, and went away to look for help.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Let's go again, Sasuke,** Round 2." **He finished in a demonic tone, 1 tail swinging in the air.

The two looked at each other one last time, trying to take all of this in. This was the last battle. No looking back. No interferences. Access to their strongest form. One last time. This time, he would bring his brother back to Konoha. This time, he would win.

**"Kage bushin no jutsu!"**

AN: Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata! 0 votes

Temari! 1vote

an OC! 0 votes

Female Kyuubi! 1 vote

And the new addition to the pairing is...

Naru/Hina/Sasu!

I added the last one because Hinata and Sasuke will also play major rolls. If you only want Sasu/Hina, just wait for a few more chapters, okay? All of these females will appear in the story, but based on the votes I will have to switch around the story, (what time the character comes in, how they act, personality...) to fit with the pairing. Any other pairings I want will be attacked when the time comes. Just review the girl you want in the pairing! I'm not sure myself how long I will keep up the poll, but I am certain It will be around for a few weeks! And I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, I had writers block.

Onto other news:

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, None of you have answered my question Still! I'm disappointed...I just might stop writing...NOT! But seriously, answer my question. What is the name of the video game where Naruto performs a Double Rasengan? Because it's really cool, but I sort of forgot what it was called. Plus I'm trying to find the game!Just click the review button and answer the question. Or better yet, pick the person for the pairing! Now don't be shy, click the review button. NO, Seriously, just click it. ... CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!

Kamimari36


	6. Last Chance Part 1

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED? I DELETED MY OWN CHAPTER 4? OMGOMGOMG! AHHH. I HAD TO UPLOAD IT AGAIN, NOOOOOO! (Regains Composure) Ehehem. I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I have to mention one thing, you can vote for the pairing you choose once per day! That's right, once per day! Hi again. This chapter focuses on the super amazing, much anticipated extraordinary battle of NARUTO AND SASUKE!!!! I have over 1400 hits! YAY! I have about doubled my amount of reviews! YAY! Sasuke will eventually redeem himself, but not after beating himself up about it. I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail.

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 6-Last Chance Part 1.

**"Kage bushin no jutsu!"**

One thousand clones popped out of nowhere, earning a low whistle from the possessed Uchiha.

**"Impressive, dobe, you've gotten stronger. But I'm even stronger!"** Sasuke shouted.

25 clones charged. Sasuke punched one in the gut, sending him away. Sasuke then pulled out his sword. He would dance. He slashed one by one, without breaking a sweat. Until he sweatdropped. 24 down, 976 to go. He cut down the last one, but it passed right through him.

**'Bushin?'** he thought. But his thoughts were disturbed by a startling interruption.

**'Naruto Mineshaft!" **All of the kage bushin surrounding him exploded, sending him flying into the air. (As explained earlier, 1000 kage bushin have little chakra, so it must not take much to blow them up, right?) 4 kage bushin came to knock him down. He tried to grab them, only to pass right through them. Sasuke hated looking like a fool. He already knew Naruto's gameplan. Use insane stamina and kagebushin mixed with bushin to tire out and confuse the opponent, then strike when my weakness is exploited.

Very clever, but not clever enough!

Sasuke kicked the shadow clone, but it went right through. He saw an upcoming attack, but did nothing, as he thought it was a bushin.

Wrong.

**'Naruto Rendan!'**

Sasuke cursed mentally. Even though kage bushin had little chakra, that had nothing to do with physical strength. He had to defeat Naruto to get the Mangekyou, Sharingan. Sasuke then hit himself, or Naruto did it for him as he once again was being sent upwards by an exploding clone. Duh! Sharingan!

The real Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes flash red. '_Crap.'_

Sasuke dodged another brigade of bushin, then created some more seals.

**"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" **A giant fire dragon descended from the sky, taking most of the remainder of the kage bushin and bushins away.

Naruto braced for the mental impact. After absorbing all of the information, he decided to come up with a new gameplan, something that would spare him the remainding 243 bushin, including him.

Naruto needed something drastic, something that would catch Sasuke offguard, not an attack, more of a, distraction. Yeah, a distraction. Naruto grinned evily. OH, he had a distraction.

Sasuke, with his Sharingan eye, opted off attacking the clones, which would only result in chakra loss. There he is! Sasuke hastily made a Chidori. He then pulled out his blade with his other hand. He dashed towards the real one, only to be stopped. By one jutsu that would mock him forever.

**"Kinjutsu:Yuri Hentai no jutsu!" **(Don't make me explain this.)

Even in demonic form, Sasuke couldn't control hormones. He easily spotted some kunochi he knew, ranging from the Konoha 12, to some girls he met on missions, to even the older kunochi of Konoha! And what was worse, it was Yuri...He quickly stopped his nosebleed. Where's Naruto? He then spotted Naruto in girl form...touching her self while yelling. "Sasuke-kun...Sas-uke-kun!"

Needless to say, the Uchiha was knocked out cold.

Naruto stopped the jutsu and stared. Did that make the teme gay? As he mused about it, he picked up the Uchiha and grabbed him by the legs, while wearing a goofy grin plastered on his face.

A win is a win, right?

Sasuke gained consciousness fast. He couldn't believe he lost like that! Still, that was a usefull jutsu. He quickly reactivated his Sharingan. He would try to win this time, by Naruto's standards.

Naruto immediately threw the bag as soon as he felt it twitch. There was a loud thud, then cursing.

"Dobe! what the fuck was that for you bastard!"

'_Same old teme,'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto reached into his pocket, then pulled out something and threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the memento in his hands. It was his old headband, slash and all.

"You still had it, Naruto?"

"Of course, Sasuke-teme. Your my brother, and I had always kept it." Naruto said, not being influenced in the slightest by Kyuubi. He felt the right to continue. "I kept it because, I knew that one day, I would meet you. And that day, I would be able to return it. And that day, I would bring you back!" He ended in a yell.

Sasuke smirked his oh-so infamous smirk. "Okay, we'll play by your rules. But how about this. No Kyuubi, No Curse mark. Just your insane stamina v.s. my Sharingan. No influences. NO sword, No kinjutsu. Dobe, you better give me one hell of a real fight, cause I ain't holding back."

The two ninja charged. As brothers, as ninja, as family.

_With Hinata:_

She ran as fast as she could, the sooner she got the others, the sooner she could go help Naruto-kun!

She stumbled across Sakura, who was bawling her eyes out. "What's wrong Sakura? Sakura? Come on, tell me!" Sakura pointed at what was left of Karin.

The body was already decomposing. It was bloody, gory, and very disturbing to see.Hinata decided to help Sakura in her time of need. She then immediately comforted the poor pink-haired ninja.

_With Kiba:_

_Kiba, for the last 2 chapters, had already healed. He had been searching for anybody to help him. He waited, chapter after chapter, to be mentioned, to be saved, to save someone! Until he got his callback. _

_"Yes, Kiba-san. You are wanted in CHAPTER 6. GO along, reappear in your heroic cameo."_

_Kiba jumped for joy, then jumped over the fourth wall, heading to Chapter 6._

_With Kiba:_

Kiba limped towards the girls, trying to stop Sakura from making it such a big deal. God, she cried over everything! That was when he smelled the blood. And the flesh. This place reeked from death. He looked at the body, then looked back at Sakura. She had good reason to be crying. Kiba found a new respect for the girl. Kiba could do nothing, she was traumatized, so Kiba patted her back and whispered soothing words to Sakura, who was slowly starting to feel better. Hinata looked at Kiba and mouthed the words, 'Thanks' Kiba just smiled back, content.

_With Kakashi and Yamato:_

Kakashi spotted something in the distance. He quickly shunshin'd away, which caused Yamato to follow.

Kakashi came across Suigetsu, who was sitting, emotionless, looking at the ground. The dirt looked recently dug, and there was some trails of blood. That knowledge alone told Kakashi that Sai was dead.

Suigetsu noticed the presence and turned to the masked man. "Kill me." He whispered. Suigetsu couldn't bear the pain anymore. He wanted to join his brother, be a kid again. This was the only way he could they could be together.

Yamato, who had just arrived at the scene, stood in shock. Why would a kid so young plead for death?

But Kakashi, who had experienced the Haku from the Zabuza arc, understood the kind of pain the kid was going through. Suigetsu handed him Sai's bag, then arched his neck.

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. He felt inhumane, a new experience for him, in killing a teenager who begged for death. But his ANBU side rebelled, and he quickly killed the boy, slashing his jugular vein, making his death a simple one. He put the bloody kunai away and looked to Yamato.

"Ne, can you make a moving tree chair? I'm tired."

Yamato, amazed, yet repulsed by the act Kakashi did, sighed, then created a throne and chair for them to sit on.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. "Now that, is moving in style, even for a ninja!"

Kakashi laughed at his own joke, causing Yamato to facefault. '_Yeesh. Is that really the reason Kakashi stayed somewhat sane in ANBU?'_ He stared at Kakashi's hand, which once again contained Icha Icha paradise. '_No, that's not it.'_

AN: Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata! 0 votes: I'm very surprised by this outcome.

Temari! 1vote: Come on vote!

an OC! 0 votes: I see nobody cares about the OC..

Female Kyuubi! 3 votes! WOW!

Naru/Hina/Sasu! 0 votes So nobody wants A Harem for Hinata, how sad...

Naru/FemKyu/Hina! (A personal favorite I wanted to throw in.)

If you only want Sasu/Hina, or any other pairing for Sasuke, just wait for a one more chapter, okay? All of these females will appear in the story, but based on the votes I will have to switch around the story, (what time the character comes in, how they act, personality...) to fit with the pairing. Any other pairings I want will be attacked when the time comes. Just review the girl you want in the pairing! I'm not sure myself how long I will keep up the poll, but I am certain It will be around for a few weeks! And I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, I had writers block.

Kamimari36


	7. Last Chance Part 2, Last Stand

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: ) (Obviously angry: **2 DAMN DAYS! I HAD THIS CHAPTER ALREADY DONE, BUT I COULDN'T UPLOAD IT AT ALL! ARRGH!)**After this chapter, will wait about 1 week or so to see how the polls turn out. I don't really know WHEN I'm going to start the romance part of the story, but It won't happen at all soon. I have to wait for the polls to finish, then I have to think of romantic fights and scenes that include the couples, and before any of that happens, I have to include major battles with AKATSUKI! (Once again regains composure) Ehehem. I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I have to mention one thing, you can vote for the pairing you choose once per day! That's right, once per day! Hi again. This chapter focuses on the super amazing, much anticipated extraordinary battle of NARUTO AND SASUKE!!!! I have over 1900 hits! YAY! I have about doubled my amount of reviews! YAY! I have 7 alerts, YATTA! Sasuke will eventually redeem himself, which is the chapter after the next chapter,but not after being punished, but not the way you think. I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps)

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 7-Last chance Part 2, Last Stand

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_Sasuke smirked his oh-so infamous smirk. "Okay, we'll play by your rules. But how about this. No Kyuubi, No Curse mark. Just your insane stamina v.s. my Sharingan. No influences. NO sword, No kinjutsu. Dobe, you better give me one hell of a real fight, cause I ain't holding back."_

_The two ninja charged. As brothers, as ninja, as family._

The two powerhouses met in a deadlock. Both nin's grabbed the other's punch. They both struggled, but Sasuke kicked Naruto in the gut, causing him to release his hold. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke finish his jutsu with the hebi seal.

"_Hebi: Doku Kiba!" _(Snake style:Poison Fang!) Several snakes shot out of his sleeves, and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly used a light fuuton jutsu to slice up all of the snakes heads. He turned to Sasuke, and was about to create a kage bushin, until he saw the snakes head's still moving. He tried to dodge, but came to no avail. Kyuubi reluctantly started to remove the poison, but Sasuke let loose a hidden Shadow Snake attack to keep Naruto on the move.

Naruto created a dozen bushins, then charged up a rasengan in each hand. As he ran towards Sasuke, Sasuke jumped, signaling for the Chidori. One nearby clone used "_Fuuton: Onnetsuei no Kaze!" _(Wind style:Thermal winds) To lift Naruto into the air. He met Sasuke in air. Sasuke kicked him backwards. As they fell towards the ground, Naruto smashed his hands together, forming a somewhat compacted Rasengan. He used all the chakra control he had, then used one of his favorite techniques he learned with Jiriaya.

"Yoyo Rasengan!"

He _flung _The rasengan at Sasuke, who was unprepared for the attack, and sent him into a tree, shredding his clothes and skin. With the Yoyo Rasengan still stuck to the tree, he swung towards Sasuke, hanging onto a very thick chakra string. (Think puppet string attached to a Rasengan) When he landed, he pulled back the Rasengan into his hand and charged Sasuke again.

"Odama Rasengan!"

Sasuke could only stare in horror as Naruto ripped off his arm.

As his arm hit the ground with a splat, Sasuke fell onto his knees. How was he supposed to defeat Itachi now? Naruto-dobe took away his existence for living. He sounded like Haku. One hand seals! He mentally roared. A Chidori molded in his hand, to the shock of Naruto. He was impaled in the arm as well.

Take an arm for an arm, an eye for an eye. That's what the maniac's say.

Naruto became quickly angered. Sasuke was winning! He had to bring him back this time! (Forget about the fact he is missing a limb, why don't you.)

In both of their rages, they subconsciously activated their curses.

Both limbs started to regrow, as all previous wounds were healed. Both chakra supplies were refilled, and both shinobi had a devious, sadistic grin on each of their faces. Their power was unimaginable.

Naruto's whiskers became more pronounced, his hair grew longer, darker and spikier, his claws elongated, and he now was on all fours.

Sasuke's body turned gray once again, all except for his face, where his eyes were spinning in the black face, like some sort of hypnotic spiral. His hair and wings were now flapping wildly in the air, and Sasuke looked like a bat, as he was hanging upside down on a branch.

As some sort of mutual understanding, Naruto and Sasuke began charging their trademark moves once again.

**"Rasengan!"**

**"Chidori!"**

Now, when the demon and curse seal powered attacks clashed, many things happened at once:

1: A massive tremor quaked the whole forest.

2: Hinata, who was currently comforting Sakura, tripped and fell over onto Sakura, putting each other in an uncomfortable position, much to Sakura's chagrin and Kiba's fortune, which he took advantage of quickly.

3: An explosion followed, clearing the area of trees around the two that caused it.

4: Orochimaru took over Kabuto's mind, killing Kabuto in the process. Orochimaru grew angry at loosing his prized assistant, so he took his anger out on one of his men.

5: Itachi grew tired of waiting for Sasuke, so he decided to meet him face to face sooner than expected, Kisame following his trail.

6: Kakashi and Yamato met with Sakura's group, and Kakashi equally took advantage of the girls misfortune, which caused Kakashi to get a black eye, and most of his tenketsu locked up from further use.

7: Konan and Pain decided to gang up on Jiriaya, who scowled at the fact that he knew he would probably die at the hands of his Ex-students. He quickly summoned Gamakitchi and sent a message to Konoha.

8: Wanting to inform his peers of the dangerous situation, Shino tried to contact the remaining Konoha 12, about the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki.

9: Sasuke and Naruto both went through angsty memories of their life once again, and after realizing how much their friendship ment, their understanding and caring for each other grew. (Much like Valley at the end)

Time passed, and all you could see was that Sasuke and Naruto lay, unconscious. Or so you think. Naruto crawled towards Sasuke and laughed bitterly. He knew both of them didn't use their full potential, but they still tied, regardless. He went to Sasuke's ear and flashed a true smile.

"I win..."

Unbeknowst to Naruto, a faint smile could be seen on the Uchiha's face.

When the rest of the group found Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura picked the troubled teens up and placed them on their back.

Kakashi turned to the awake members of the group.

"Hebi is deceased. We return to Konoha today. Move out."

The thoughts of each of the ninja varied.

Kiba was glad the mission was over.

As was Yamato and Kakashi.

Hinata was relieved to find Naruto alive, that was all she cared about right now.

Sakura was ready to heal the wounds of Sasuke, but thought better of it. She began working on Naruto immediately, and was shocked to find a similar wound to the one from the Valley of the end across his chest. There was a huge gash, but no blood! She was even more scared to find his seal appearing and disappearing, as if fading and showing time and time again.

Then the seal unwinded. Sakura's eyes bulged, then she motioned to Hinata to look at Naruto's body.

Hinata activated her bloodline and gasped, gaining the attention of the group.

Hinata started to bawl. She looked to the group.

"His erratic chakra structure is conflicting rapidly with his unstable chakra signature, causing an overload of surging power, but unfortunately the poison is attacking his organs while the blood red chakra is trying to stabilize."

All members of the group looked at her with confused faces.

Hinata tried to be blunt this time. She wiped her tears and looked at the squad with a serious face.

" As his 2 chakra's fight, the purple chakra is slowly killing him"

Their faces grew solemn. Kakashi threatened the group to pick up the pace, and they all obliged.

As they neared Konoha's gates, the people that were there waiting for them greatly surprised the group.

The place they left was ruined, destroyed, demolished, you can name it. And all that was left of the forest were 3 graveyards, a wooden prison, and a crator that would be known as

'The last stand'

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata! 0 votes: I'm very surprised by this outcome. You Naru/Hina voters better vote for her!

Naru/Tema! 1vote: Come on vote!

Naru/OC! 0 votes: I see nobody cares about the OC...

Naru/FemKyu! 3 votes! WOW!

Naru/Hina/Sasu! 0 votes So nobody wants A Harem for Hinata, how sad...

Naru/FemKyu/Hina! (A personal favorite I wanted to throw in.)

Okay, now it is time for the pairings for Sasuke UCHIHA!

Sasu/Saku: Classic Sasuke pairing

Sasu/Hina: Makes sense the way I'm throwing my story around

Sasu/OC: You'll see...

Sasu/Hina/Naru: This time, Sasuke the main character in this pairing, Not Naruto.

If you only want Sasu/Hina, or any other pairing for Sasuke, then here it is! All of these females will appear in the story, but based on the votes I will have to switch around the story, (what time the character comes in, how they act, personality...) to fit with the pairing. Any other pairings I want will be attacked when the time comes. (All 3 of them...) Just review the girl or people you want in the pairing! I'm not sure myself how long I will keep up the polls, but I am certain It will be around for one week or so!

Kamimari36


	8. Catch Your Breath Part 1

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Just in case you didn't know, at the bottom of the page, there are Sasuke pairings. I felt I should throw them in. Lol: On the TV show Heroes, on NBC, this girl can record somethings that she sees on TV. (SHARINGAN RIPOFF!)

In other news: The third Sasuke retrieval arc is finally over! Hello again. Now that there aren't any oneshot battles as of this chapter, I can finally focus on other characters and irrelevant things that greatly stretch out the length of my stories!After this chapter, I will have to wait about 1 week or so to see how the polls turn out. I don't really know WHEN I'm going to start the romance part of the story, but It won't happen at all soon. I have to wait for the polls to finish, then I have to think of romantic fights and scenes that include the couples, and before any of that happens, I have to include major battles with AKATSUKI! (And then I have to get to the main arc, which you are all still clueless about!) Ehehem. I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I have to mention one thing, you can vote for the pairing you choose once per day! That's right, once per day!

I have over 2400 hits! YAY! I make a big deal out of this because my story has only been up for about 2 weeks. I have about 15 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 8 alerts, YATTA! Sasuke will eventually redeem himself, which is the chapter...right now! Still but not after being punished, but not the way you think. I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 8-Catch your breath Part 1

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_Time passed, and all you could see was that Sasuke and Naruto lay, unconscious. Or so you think. Naruto crawled towards Sasuke and laughed bitterly. He knew both of them didn't use their full potential, but they still tied, regardless. He went to Sasuke's ear and flashed a true smile._

_"I win..."_

_Unbeknowst to Naruto, a faint smile could be seen on the Uchiha's face._

_Hinata activated her bloodline and gasped, gaining the attention of the group._

_Hinata started to bawl. She looked to the group._

_"His erratic chakra structure is conflicting rapidly with his unstable chakra signature, causing an overload of surging power, but unfortunately the poison is attacking his organs while the blood red chakra is trying to stabilize."_

_All members of the group looked at her with confused faces._

_Hinata tried to be blunt this time. She wiped her tears and looked at the squad with a serious face._

_" As his 2 chakra's fight, the purple chakra is slowly killing him"_

_EXITING THE FLASHBACK OF LAST CHAPTER:STATUS COMPLETE. CHAPTER 7 BEGIN._

In front of them, was most of the medic nins Sakura recognized from the hospital. From her estimates, there were 75 present! Why would they be here at once, and how did they know? The many cries of the Med nins filled the air.

"Hurry up! The kid looks like he's in status Valley! Repeat: Status Valley!"

"Okay, Okay! I got the defibulator (sp?) stat, anybody have the gauze?"

"Yeah, let me work on him! His wound is opening!"

"I got it! He's starting to spasm! I have to stun his nervous system!" '_Mystical palm jutsu!'_

"Thanks, it's closing. Hey, is that her?"

Sakura pointed to herself hesitantly, as she noticed what they were talking about. You see, after Naruto came in after the first retrieval mission, anybody in a state of mind and body as bad as Naruto's would be referred to as Status: Valley.

"Yeah its Sakura, come on Haruno, move your ass!"

Sakura immediately helped in the rehabilitation sequence of Uzumaki Naruto.

The large group of medics and doctors used most of their supplies they recieved on such short notice, but were glad to say they removed the poison and put him on a sedative, sending the young man into a deep deep sleep... They moved the body to the hospital, giving him the largest room possible.

Most medic nins hated Naruto when he was young, but had a quick change of heart after they saw how he was treated the first time he came in. Many cuts, poisonous liquids and weapons were found in his articles of clothing and on his skin. He had 7 broken ribs, a cracked jaw, a broken leg and a dislocated arm. And that was only half of it. The villagers and a few shinobi sent him into a self-loathing slumber where he stayed unconscious for 2 weeks, battling on the edge of life and death. And that was only half of it. No other details were mentioned, but some of the doctors and nurses on duty were mentally scarred and had to quit the job, and rethink their life. Naruto eventually woke up, only to get beaten again the next day. He had been admitted into the hospital 1,015 times since he was 5. That meant that every 2 days, until he turned 12, when he could defend himself, he would be brought/carried/limped to the hospital. He was friends with most of them, so it was one of his safe havens.

Kakashi,Yamato, Hinata and Kiba, still carrying Sasuke went to the Hokage's tower, and were surprised to meet the other Konoha 12, including Sakura.

Kiba accidentally dropped Sasuke, which gained the attention of everyone present.

_"_B-b-b-bu-but y-you were there, and we were there, and then, and then, bu-but."

Sakura sighed. Boys were so clueless sometimes. "Secret passage."

No response to the answer was made.

Tsunade stood up abruptly, startling everyone present except for Shino and the unconscious Sasuke.

"W-w-w-wh-wh-whe-where am I?" Tsunade stammered.

"Hangover." Came Shino's brief reply.

Everybody nodded their heads, it happens to the best of us, right?

Shino started to speak.

"It seems all of us have a question about our friend and comrade, Uzumaki Naruto. And you, Tsunade-sama, are the only one that can answer him."

Many of the teens there recorded his speech, as he did not talk very often.

Tsunade sighed and explained. They would find out sooner or later. And she didn't want them to figure out the hard way.

"You know about the Kyuubi right?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "Well, the 4th Hokage didn't defeat it. He had to seal it, in order to save the village from great peril."

As the smarter ninja caught on, the...not so smart ninja got confused. Tsunade went on. "To seal a bijuu, you cannot seal it into an adult. Their chakra coils have already developed, while an infant's are fresh and undeveloped. And any demon greater than 5 tails can't be sealed into any object."

Seeing as a select few still didn't understand, she decided to tell everything. "The child that they had to seal the Kyuubi into was Uzumaki Naruto, the so-called savior of the village. At least that's what the Yondaime wanted."

Tsunade gazed out the window, her eyes glassy.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he made the right choice. For the next 11 years of his life, Naruto was physically abused by a grand majority of the villagers, and some genin and chuunin. He had 1,015 attempts on his life since he was 5. He lived in an apartment as soon as he turned 6, and was forced to live by himself 6 times a week, without the comfort of a sibling or parent."

Many of the participants in the room gasped. How did he live?

"Naruto should have died 1,015 times over. But the Kyuubi's power became a factor in keeping him alive. He had to strive to become acknowledged by anybody who would even spare a second look at him. That's why he tries so hard to be the best."

Seeing the Konoha 12's downcast faces she decided to finish up her short story that summarized Naruto's life. "He also had no family, which is what he treats you guys like. Even traitor over there," Tsunade pointed at Sasuke, who was actually awake up before the whole talk started. "Sure, he had a bad life. But the last thing Naruto wants is your pity. He would much rather have your friendship. Now leave, go away, let me drink myself to sleep again."

The Konoha 12 left to go to the hospital, not forgetting to bring Sasuke with them, who decided to walk. Tsunade opened her stash drawer. But she was stopped.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

'_crap, its Shizune.'_

Tsunade shunshin'd away, just before she was caught.

A cry of "TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!" could be heard throughout the village.

11 of the Konoha 12 waited paitently inside Naruto's room, wanting to comfort him as soon as he woke up. But the blond Uzumaki had other plans.

_In Naruto's mindscape:_

He knew his mindscape was wrong. More water on the ground, less lighting, more pipes, different color. The color was pink, for kami sake! Naruto looked straight as there before him stood before Shadow once again. But there was something wrong with him. He looked like a hologram, flashing and blinking, fading. He tried to punch Shadow, but he went through his body. "Bushin?" Naruto thought. He kept walking past it, searching for Kyuubi's lair. He found it, but he could not see Kyuubi.

**"Kit...come through the cage."** Kyuubi demanded.

"Wha-no way am I that stupid! You'll try to kill me!" Said a furious Naruto.

**"Kit...how can I hurt you. I'm just like shadow." **Whispered Kyuubi.

"What do you mean? Evil? In my mindscape? Ruining my life?" Naruto shouted.

**"Just watch."**

Kyuubi launched his paw out so fast, Naruto knew it was over for him. But, he was very relieved to find that Kyuubi's paw went through him! Naruto guessed he couldn't be hurt, so he lightly treaded through the bars, entering Kyuubi's 'den'.

Naruto saw a man. He had spiky red hair, a very muscular build, he was very tall and he had a red vest, black pants and a sword in his hand. Naruto immediately knew who this was though by the whiskers.

"Shadow?"

The man facefaulted.

**"No, dumbass. Who else would be in Kyuubi's lair?"**

A lightbulb shined over Naruto's head. He basked in his own glory.

"Ew! Kyuubi had a kid!"

The lightbulb shattered, and hit Naruto on the head. The man once again facefaulted.

**"NO! I AM THE GREATEST OF ALL BIJUU! KYUUBI!"**

'_I knew that'._ Naruto thought.

**"Okay, your probably wondering what is wrong with your mindscape. No, I don't want any answers, I am speaking. Sit down, this will take a while to explain."**

Naruto sat down on a chair, which appeared out of nowhere. He was about to speak, but Kyuubi stopped him.

**"The reason that the chair popped up was because in my lair, I can control everything, as in the rest of your mindscape, you can control everything that happens."**

**"I brought you through the cage because it hurts everytime I move."**

"What is it Kyuubi?" Questioned Naruto.

**"Well, you'll be happy to hear this, but I'm-"**

"CoughPMSINGcoughcought" Naruto hit his chest, imitating a cold.

**"I'll ignore that remark just this once. I'm dying kit."**

**"However, Bijuu's die differently than humans. This is because we were created by kami."**

**"You see, Kami created us thousands of years ago. We were supposed to stop humans from evolving too fast, killing their whole species with wars, and other various tasks Kami wanted us to do."**

**"HOWEVER, Shinigami promised us wealth, immortality, and power! Being greedy, all of us agreed. But, our job was to kill all of the humans, as a piece offering. He sent one of us to earth at a time, and time after time, we failed. When the others tried to go back, kami would not let us enter heaven, and shinigami would not let us enter Makai, as we did not fulfill his mission. Instead, the great 9 bijuu would be reincarnated, as out opposites. For example, I am a tall, muscular man that is slightly sadistic. I might turn out a woman who is Really sadistic, small, and skinny. But, in both of my ningen forms, I can transform into the 9 tailed fox. IF you are a bijuu and are not sealed, then you die, you wind up in the real world. That's how I arrived in Konoha. Every time you are reincarnated though, you lose your past memories. So i want you to bring me to where I once lived after I am reincarnated."**

Naruto took some time to digest this information that was vital.

"Why should I believe you?"

Kyuubi was taken back. He decided to let the ningen answer a question of his own.

**"Everyone else had a second chance, why not me?"**

And if as on cue, Kyuubi's body began to dissolve, as if being carried in the wind. As he realized this was his last moment in this body, he decided to tell his container something of vital importance.

**"Go to Uzumaki country, off the coast of Nami (**Wave) **I'm not sure if there are any Uzumaki's live there, but your sure to run into a close relative, and many foxes and my den are located there. Oh, and remember, I can control time in here. 3 hours here, 3 minutes there. Or I can make it equal to 9 hours out there. But I won't. Become stronger! I won't stand for a weak container, no matter if I lose my memory or not!"**

As Kyuubi's voice died out, Naruto found himself kicked out of his own mindscape, and into the real world, where he could see all of his friends. Sasuke walked up towards him. The room grew silent. He held out a fist. Naruto pounded his fist, a handshake of some sort.

Sasuke hated to do this, but it would be worth it in the long run.

"I won't kill you dobe. But I still have to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. Any ideas?"

Naruto thought about it.

"Go look for Kakashi. Have somebody escort you. Did they turn you in the council yet?"

Sasuke cringed. "No."

"Lets go then. TImes a wasting!"

As Naruto and Sasuke walked out the door, the others left and went to reside in their home.

_Konoha Council: Hokage tower._

There were 13 members of the Council:

Tsunade:Hokage

The two teammates of Sandaime Hokage:Important member of Konoha, Defense to anything that has to do with the villagers

Inoichi Yamanaka: Clan head

Chouza Akimichi: Clan head

Shikato Nara: Clan head

Hiashi Hyuuga: Clan head

Tsume Inuzuka: Clan head

Shibi Aburame: Clan head

Danzo: Head chief and commander of ANBU

Kenji Higurashi: Important diplomat to the civilians

Yuki Haruno: Important diplomat to the civillains

Iruka: Head of Ninja academy

All 13 members of the council would vote on anything that they thought was a danger or importance to the village. Usually, it was about Naruto.

"The Kyuubi brat must be exiled! He is losing control of the Kyuubi! He is a danger to the village!" Said Koharu, one of Sandaime's teammates.

"No, he is just very emotional over his friends! He believes shinobi have emotions! He is a hero to us all!" Shouted Shikato.

"Yeah! If he was the real Kyuubi, wouldn't we all be dead already?" Questioned Inoichi.

Hiashi did not care about this situation. He wanted to know about the Uchiha.

"What about Uchiha-san?"

"What?" Asked Tsume.

"Would we reinstate him as a Konoha shinobi, or should we execute him?" Hiashi said with his arrogant smile.

Tsunade, not wanting a fight to break out, decided to take care of the situation quickly.

"Why don't we vote on his behalf? Raise your hand if you want him reinstated."

Naturally, Yuki, Danzou, Homura and Koharu all raised there hands.

"Okay, raise your hand if you want him executed."

This time, only Hiashi, Tsume, Kenji Choza and Tsunade herself raised their hands.

Tsunade looked at the rest expectantly.

"What about you guys?"

To her anger, they all smirked and pointed towards the door.

Just then, Naruto and Sasuke walked in.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"No matter what, I'm staying with him."

"Why is that?" Iruka asked.

"Cause he is my brother."

And this time, nobody missed the wide smile that Sasuke showed.

_With Hinata:_

Hinata walked home, and was surprised to see her father appear in front of her. And he was actually smiling!

"Hey..." He began.

"I heard that you held your own against Sasuke Uchiha!" He broke into a grin. It caught Hinata so off guard, she went back to her stuttering self

"W-we-well i-it w-was okay but h-he ea-easi-easily got p-past me as soon as he activated his c-curse s-seal."

Hiashi's frown disappeared.

"That was not an easy task, but you have to get past your stuttering impediment."

Hinata stared downcast at the ground, sulking.

"The Hyuuga council will finally acknowledge you if you defeat Hanabi." He added in a softer tone.

"But I don't want to fight her..."

"Why not?" Asked Hiashi.

"I already lost mom. And for a while, you never really cared for me." The words struck a chord in Hiashi's heart. '_Have I caused her that much pain? Did I push too hard?'_

"...And Hanabi and I are on close terms. I don't want to break another bond. I know I'm strong, but I can't bear to know that I hurt Hanabi by myself. I don't want to hurt my family!" Hinata finished with a yell.

"How about this, Hinata-chan. If you win, you get acknowledged by the council, and I'll explain the situation to Hanabi. If you lose, I'll still explain the situation to Hanabi, but I will also explain it to the council, and I will give you another trainer to work with. One that will boost your moral, confidence, and get rid of that awful stutter, while keeping your kindness to others, and your pure heart."

After hearing her fathers words, Hinata felt, uplifted. She forgot all of the pressure of being the odd one out, or the one hiding in the corner. She was recognized. She hugged her father, squeezing him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Arigato...Otou-san."

"Oh..and Hinata?" Hiashi said, patting her back comfortingly.

"What?"

"The Konoha council had passed a hearing on the one called Sasuke Uchiha and Uzumaki Naruto."

Hinata immediately let go, staring into his eyes for an answer.

"Sasuke will not be reinstated as a Konoha ninja. He will be taken off of our bingo books, but will stay as a missing-nin."

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi's face grew solemn.

"He always said he would always stay with him from now on."

Hinata grew worried.

"What does that mean?"

Hiashi activated his Byakugan for extra drama, then looked into the sky at a flying bird overhead.

"He might go with Sasuke."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata! 0 votes: I'm very surprised by this outcome. You Naru/Hina voters better vote for her!

Naru/Tema! 1vote: Come on vote!

Naru/OC! 0 votes: I see nobody cares about the OC...

Naru/FemKyu! 3 votes! WOW!

Naru/Hina/Sasu! 1 vote as of now.

Naru/FemKyu/Hina! (A personal favorite I wanted to throw in.) with 1 vote.

Okay, now it is time for the pairings for Sasuke UCHIHA!

Sasu/Saku: Classic Sasuke pairing

Sasu/Hina: Makes sense the way I'm throwing my story around

Sasu/OC: You'll see...

Sasu/Hina/Naru: This time, Sasuke the main character in this pairing, Not Naruto.

If you only want Sasu/Hina, or any other pairing for Sasuke, then here it is! All of these females will appear in the story, but based on the votes I will have to switch around the story, (what time the character comes in, how they act, personality...) to fit with the pairing. Any other pairings I want will be attacked when the time comes. (All 3 of them...) Just review the girl or people you want in the pairing! I'm not sure myself how long I will keep up the polls, but I am certain It will be around for one week or so!

Kamimari36


	9. Catch Your Breath Part 2

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Since nobody here didn't really vote for pairings, I asked around at school. And boy was I surprised! Just in case you didn't know, at the bottom of the page, there are Sasuke pairings. I felt I should throw them in. There haven't been reviews for pairings for a while, so I'm confused where to go when I'm done. I decided that to get more votes for pairings, I'd put the results as of now right about here:

Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata! 10 votes: Everybody at school loved this pairing!

Naru/Tema! 6 votes.

Naru/OC! 4 votes.

Naru/FemKyu! 11 votes! WOW! It's winning!

Naru/Hina/Sasu! 8 votes as of now.

Naru/FemKyu/Hina! (A personal favorite I wanted to throw in.) with 6 votes.

Okay, now it is time for the pairings for Sasuke UCHIHA!

Sasu/Saku: Classic Sasuke pairing with 5 votes.

Sasu/Hina: Makes sense the way I'm throwing my story around with 9, surprisingly.

Sasu/OC: You'll see...5 votes

Sasu/Hina/Naru: only 3 votes

After asking around, this is what I came up with for results! You can still review, but the next chapter will be the ending for the polls! All of these females will appear in the story, but based on the votes I will have to switch around the story, (what time the character comes in, how they act, personality...) to fit with the pairing. Any other pairings I want will be attacked when the time comes. (All 3 of them...) Just review the girl or people you want in the pairing! I'm not sure myself how long I will keep up the polls, but I am certain It will be around for one week or so!

In other news: The third Sasuke retrieval arc is finally over! Hello again. Now that there aren't any oneshot battles as of this chapter, I can finally focus on other characters and irrelevant things that greatly stretch out the length of my stories!After this chapter, I will have to wait about 1 week or so to see how the polls turn out. I don't really know WHEN I'm going to start the romance part of the story, but It will begin next chapter. I have to wait for the polls to finish, then I have to think of romantic fights and scenes that include the couples, and before any of that happens, I have to include major battles with AKATSUKI! (And then I have to get to the main arc, which you are all still clueless about!) Ehehem. I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I have to mention one thing, you can vote for the pairing you choose once per day! That's right, once per day!

I have over 2800 hits! YAY! I make a big deal out of this because my story has only been up for about 1 week. I have about 16 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 8 alerts, YATTA! Sasuke will eventually redeem himself, which is the chapter...right now! Still but not after being punished, but not the way you think. I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 8-Catch your breath Part 2

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_"The Hyuuga council will finally acknowledge you if you defeat Hanabi." He added in a softer tone._

_"But I don't want to fight her..." _

_"Why not?" Asked Hiashi._

_"I already lost mom. And for a while, you never really cared for me." The words struck a chord in Hiashi's heart. 'Have I caused her that much pain? Did I push too hard?'_

_"...And Hanabi and I are on close terms. I don't want to break another bond. I know I'm strong, but I can't bear to know that I hurt Hanabi by myself. I don't want to hurt my family!" Hinata finished with a yell._

_"How about this, Hinata-chan. If you win, you get acknowledged by the council, and I'll explain the situation to Hanabi. If you lose, I'll still explain the situation to Hanabi, but I will also explain it to the council, and I will give you another trainer to work with. One that will boost your moral, confidence, and get rid of that awful stutter, while keeping your kindness to others, and your pure heart."_

_"Sasuke will not be reinstated as a Konoha ninja. He will be taken off of our bingo books, but will stay as a missing-nin."_

_"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked._

_Hiashi's face grew solemn._

_""He might go with Sasuke."_

Hinata's face showed surprise.

"Wha-what?"

Hiashi knew that this was distracting her, so he tried to change their topic of conversation.

"Come on, lets go home."

He put his arm around Hinata, trying to comfort her. It wasn't working, as she drifted off into space. She was worried about Naruto. Should she stay and be with her family, or follow the one she loved?

'_What should I do now, mom?'_

_With Naruto and Sasuke, Ichiraku ramen:_

Sasuke was in a gloomy mood. He just got word from Tsunade that he had to go back to being a missing-nin. The only upside was Itachi...SHIT! Where was he?

Sasuke jerked his head around, barely snapping it in the process. Naruto watched in embarrassment, stirring his noodles.

He wanted to stay with Sasuke, but what would he do? What about his friends? Hokage? But on the other hand, he had to find more about his family, Kyuubi, and Uzumaki Country. Uzumaki country...Whirlpool Country. His ancestors probably lived there. But who would know about it...Tsunade would know, but probably wouldn't tell him to 'protect' him, or probably she feared that he would defect Konoha...Jiriaya! He would tell! But where was he? He was most likely in another country, gathering info on Akatsuki.

He tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, then motioned for him to shunshin to the front gate, where they met Gamakitchi.

"Hey boss!" Gamakitchi grinned.

"Hey! Where's Jiriaya?" Naruto asked.

Gamakitchi was about to answer, but saw Sasuke.

"YOU!" Gamakitchi pulled out a sword, and almost cut Sasuke's hair off.

"Gamakitchi, its okay. He's not under Orochimaru's influence...as of now."

Sasuke froze. Could Orochimaru still control him? He tried to touch his seal. To his disdain, it still gave him a painful sting, but was less painful than before.

"I don't really know how to say this boss but, I think he's dead."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"You think? Could you check?"

Gamakitchi nodded, then poofed away.

After waiting a few minutes, Naruto performed the summoning jutsu, resummoning Gamakitchi.

Gamakitchi looked directly at Naruto.

"His name is fading off of the summoning scroll. He's close to death, but not quite. We can still save him. Go to Amegakure, and try to save him there. Be careful, the Akatsuki leader is there, and he has a summon.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded.

"_Summoning jutsu!_"

Both Gamabunta and Manda appeared, with both summoners on their heads.

Manda looked at Gamabunta.

"**Sssssassssuke, are we in a fight? I wassss getting restless after Orochimaru died, then wassss reborn again**."

Gamabunta went through a similar conversation.

"**Gaki, are we fighting the Hebi-temes? Cause I'm ready. Need some oil?**"

"No, we aren't fighting. We're working together." Naruto said.

**"WHAT?" **Both summons shouted.

"Guys, just think of it like the old times, where the sannin were friends." Naruto softly said.

Gamabunta and Manda remembered when they used to be friends. Hey, why not listen to their new summoners, their new...Sannin!

"Manda, take me to Amegakure." Said Sasuke.

"Gamabunta, beat him there! Think of it as a race!" Naruto shouted enthusiasticly.

"Yes Manda, think of it as a race."

"READY!" Yelled Naruto.

"SET!" Screamed Sasuke.

"GO!" They both yelled.

2 earthquakes rocked Konoha, and as the chuunin guards woke up they panicked about how they would explain this to Tsunade.

_With Hinata, Hyuuga Compound:_

Hinata POV: She sulked. She didn't want to fight Hanabi. And even though Hanabi wanted to fight, she didn't want to be heir. Hanabi thought she was fit for it. What to do, what to do.

She got out of her bed and walked to the dojo, where most of the Hyuuga clan gathered, wanting to either watch her shine or fail. Hanabi walked into her view, and was sad to see Hanabi looking at her with the same emotion she was feeling.

Regret.

Normal POV:

Hiashi walked into the middle of the dojo.

"Fighters ready? Hajime!"

Hanabi immediately dashed forward, striking Hinata in the chest.

Hinata stood motionless, not caring at all.

Hanabi looked confused, but then proceeded to show off her moves.

"_Kaiten_!"

Hinata was thrown into the wall.

But she got back up, then returned to her previous position.

Hanabi grew furious. Was she not strong?

"_Hakke Rokujuuyoushou_!" (Divination field: 64 stikes!)

"2 strikes!"

"4 strikes!"

"8 strikes!"

"16 strikes!"

"32 strikes!"

"64 strikes!"

Unknowingly, Hinata protected herself silently by using the '_Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho' _(Protection of Divination field: 64 strikes.)

Hanabi stopped. Did she lose her temper again?

She amazed though when Hinata stood up, as if the attack had no effect on her.

Some of the elders were amazed. The Hyuuga heiress had a defense against one of their prized attacks!

Most branch family members were astonished. This girl was something special!

Hinata got into the same stance, but this time attacked.

She was going to try a new jutsu that could get herself noticed. She prepared one hand, and left the other limp. She attacked very furiously and hastily, very rushed.

"_Hakke Nijuhachiyoushou_!" (Divination field:128 strikes, I think. Please PM me or review if you know what it should be called.)

"_2 strikes!"_

"4 strikes!"

"8 strikes!"

"16 strikes!"

"32 strikes!"

"64 strikes!"

"128 strikes!"

As she finished her barrage with one hand, she prepared the other hand. However, she took too long and left an opening, one that Hanabi took advantage of.

"_Kaiten!"_

Hinata was once again thrown into the wall. She then realized that using her attack with one hand was not strong enough, which was why Hanabi was able to counterattack, but at the same time, Hanabi ran out of chakra.

Hinata struggled to pick herself up from the ground.

Hanabi fell onto the ground, unable to move.

Hinata propped herself up against the wall. She slowly limped to Hanabi. She picked Hanabi up bride-style, then used her remaining chakra to shunshin to her room, where the two sisters would rest.

Hiashi looked stunned, then walked to the middle of the dojo.

"Winner, Hinata Hyuuga!"

The branch family cheered loudly, while most of the main family boo'ed. To them, Hinata was not fit to be heir. She was too nice, too forgiving, too timid. She was practically the opposite of her sister Hanabi. Hanabi was loud, made herself noticed, and was more of an attack first, ask questions later type of girl. She was also stoic and emotionless, which was a plus.

The Hyuuga council walked briskly to their meeting room, to discuss what to do with Hiashi's daughters. Hiashi planned to follow them, just in case.

_With Sasuke and Naruto:_

Manda was digging underground, Sasuke in his mouth. They had to ride like this so Sasuke wouldn't get hit with any debris. But Sasuke hated this because, in Manda's mouth, it was all dirty and bloody. Once, he even found part of a body still in there! It was very repulsive to see and smell.

But, on Gamabunta's back, the ride was actually more enjoyable. Naruto already knew he wouldn't fall off, so he was practicing his chakra control by hanging by one foot. Sure, it was scary to almost fall off, but at least Gamabunta talked!

"**Gaki, do you think that we'll win?"**

Not understanding what he meant, Naruto nodded.

"Of course! We're way faster than Manda and Sasuke, we'll win for sure!"

Gamabunta sighed.

"**No gaki, I mean do you think you can beat Jiriaya-sama's students if Jiriaya is really dead!"**

Naruto paused, and in hesitation, fell of Gamabunta's back. Gamabunta quickly grabbed him with his tongue. Naruto decided to speak up.

"Ero-sennin can't lose, he's a Sannin! Wait a second, what do you mean, Jiriaya-sama's students, I thought only the Fourth Hokage's genin squad and me were trained by him."

Gamabunta took a deep breathe, then told the gaki what was really going on.

"**Okay gaki, its like this: before even the Fourth hokage's squad, Jiriaya was on a mission in Amegakure when he found three orphans. He decided to train them, and three years later, they were killing S-rank criminals, some as strong as Orochimaru. After one of them died, the other two created Akatsuki. After the first member died, he decided to start from scratch again, in Konoha. Then, after the Fourth hokage's teammates died in the Iwa/Konoha war, he only trained the Yondaime, completely forgetting about his old team. Now, he trains you, but his first students are still at large."**

Naruto let the information sink in.

"Well, IF Er-Jiriaya-sama does lose, then me and Sasuke would be able to defeat the two, right?"

"**Gaki, its Sasuke and I."**

Naruto sweatdropped.

"That wasn't funny."

Gamabunta fell silent.

Then Naruto looked ahead, and he knew why. It wasn't the fact that they were already in Amegakure, it was that they LOST to Manda! Gamabunta stomped the ground, creating a fissure.

"**Gaki! It's all your fault, you just had to trip up just then, right? We could have beat the Hebi's!**" Gamabunta shouted.

"Well, sorrrrrrryyyy! I wasn't the one who talked about someone else's life story, was I?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed. Manda sighed as well, almost biting down on Sasuke.

**"Oops, Sasuke-sama, sorry."**

"That's okay Manda, just...OMG! What the fuck are you doing with your tongue?"

"Hey Bunta! Manda is raping Sasuke!"

As he and Gamaubunta shared a quick laugh, they signaled Sasuke and Manda too split up and look for him. Naruto created a kage bushin, one to ride with Manda.

Naruto grinned.

"We are almost there, Ero-Sennin, just wait."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Okay next chapter, the result of Hanabi's and Hinata's battle, how all of the rookie nine are doing, Brief conversations between Pain, Konan, Naruto and Sasuke, Meeting the new Kyuubi, and a little bit of fluff for people who want romance! Also: Naruto visits Uzu no Kuni, or Uzugakure, or as Naruto knows, Uzumaki country. But somebody is there, waiting for him. Next chapter: CRAP! Lost my breath.

In 2 chapters, polls will be closed and the love portion begins!

Kamimari36


	10. Crap! Lost my breathe!

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

Yeah, sorry for the extremely long delay but, I have a life outside fanfiction too, contrary to popular belief.

AN: HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! FROM HERE ON OUT, KAZOKU IS NOW AN AU STORY! I WON'T FOLLOW THE MANGA FROM NOW ON! OC'S AND NEW ATTACKS ARE INTRODUCED! POLLS ARE CLOSED AS OF NEXT CHAPTER! I HAVE HIT 20,000 WORDS!

Okay all of you no good readers! Time to force you to review! Your vote (or lack of vote) can dimensionally alter the story! (Dun dun dun!) The choices for the pairing are:

Hinata! 10 votes: Everybody at school loved this pairing!

Naru/Tema! 6 votes.

Naru/OC! 4 votes.

Naru/FemKyu! 11 votes! WOW! It's winning!

Naru/Hina/Sasu! 8 votes as of now.

Naru/FemKyu/Hina! (A personal favorite I wanted to throw in.) with 6 votes.

Okay, now it is time for the pairings for Sasuke UCHIHA!

Sasu/Saku: Classic Sasuke pairing with 5 votes.

Sasu/Hina: Makes sense the way I'm throwing my story around with 9, surprisingly.

Sasu/OC: You'll see...5 votes

Sasu/Hina/Naru: only 3 votes

EVERY DAY YOU CAN VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE PAIRING!

In other news: The third Sasuke retrieval arc is finally over! Now that there aren't any oneshot battles as of this chapter, I can finally focus on other characters and irrelevant things that greatly stretch out the length of my stories!After this chapter, I will have to wait about 1 week or so to see how the polls turn out. I don't really know WHEN I'm going to start the romance part of the story, but It will begin next chapter. I have to wait for the polls to finish, then I have to think of romantic fights and scenes that include the couples, and before any of that happens, I have to include major battles with AKATSUKI! (And then I have to get to the main arc, which you are all still clueless about!) Ehehem. I have a new oneshot out, I Wouldn't change it for the world. GO read it on my profile after you read this chapter. I have to mention one thing, you can vote for the pairing you choose once per day! That's right, once per day!

I have over 3400 hits! YAY! I have about 18 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 9 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 8-Crap! Lost my breath

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_The Hyuuga council walked briskly to their meeting room, to discuss what to do with Hiashi's daughters. Hiashi planned to follow them, just in case._

_As he and Gamaubunta shared a quick laugh, they signaled Sasuke and Manda too split up and look for him. Naruto created a kage bushin, one to ride with Manda._

_Naruto grinned._

_"We are almost there, Ero-Sennin, just wait."_

_With Jiriaya:_

Jiriaya panted and dodged Pain's attack. The fricken guy had more stamina than Naruto! With his Shurigan, Pain made the perfect shinobi. No emotion, get the job done, follow the rules. '_Bastard.' _Jiriaya thought.

With the Shurigan, Pain had control over all elements, and with his immense chakra, did not tire after using any jutsu. He also excelled in genjutsu and taijutsu, which did not bode well for Jiriaya. It wasn't until now that he realized that he had no chance at all to defeat Pain.

Pain sighed. This nuisance was getting in his way. Time to finish it off with his favorite attack.

Jiriaya watched Pain perform some acrobatic moves. Jiriaya took this time to charge chakra into his feet. He was going to run.

Pain put one hand on the ground and balanced on it, channeling his chakra into the ground. Brown-colored chakra formed into his hand.

Next, he created a lighting jutsu, called _Raiton: 'Kaminari '_(Thunder) As the attack formed, he smashed it into the brown chakra, forming a dusty gold color of chakra.

Then, Pain put his free hand into the air, letting the rain hit his hand. He channeled chakra into his hand, and some sort of primitive rasengan was made in his hand. He blew on his hand, easily creating a fuuton rasengan.

Jiriaya's eyes widened. Pain could create...a fuuton rasengan?

Pain smashed his hands together. the gold brown and blue white formed a greenish-tan color. Pain then used a '_Hosenka' _(Phoenix flower) on the ball he held in his hands like a baby. The color turned into dark brown. Then he put the massive ball of all chakra's into the gaze of his Shurigan.

Jiriaya knew now he couldn't escape. He spent to much time looking at the amazing jutsu. He created two rasengans in both his hands and hoped he would make it out of the mess.

Pain's ball then formed different layers, making it look like his eye, but brown. Then he put the ball above his head and charged Jiriaya, glaring at him.

Pain felt no signs of anything. He was god. And he would prove it to this outsider.

_'Double Rasengan!'_

_'Kami...Mari!'_ (God's Ball.) (AN:That's what my screenname means.)

_With Sasuke and Naruto:_

Naruto and Sasuke searched for Jiriaya. Then a huge explosion occured, leveling all of the west district. Naruto panicked, and mind-signaled his kage bushin to tell Sasuke to get his ass west-side! As Gamabunta and Manda went west, Naruto hoped for the best.

_Lets look at everybody important, shall we?_

_Konoha 12 and sensei's:_

Ino was mourning over Sai's death, Shikamaru and Choji by her side. Ino thought that she could at least have this one.. just one guy as her boyfriend. She missed Sasuke, she missed out on Shikamaru, who had no interest in her, and after she went out with Choji she knew that her chance at romance was done for. She sobbed as her two friends comforted her, not knowing what was going on in the young blondes head.

Rock Lee was training against Neji.

"Renge!" (Lotus)

Neji was caught off guard, and was knocked into the air. Lee then appeared behind him, then kicked him to the ground. Neji did not move, unable to move. Lee looked down in surprise. He won!

"YOSH! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE PREVAILED!"

Neji smiled as he fell to the ground. '_About time,'_

Kiba and Shino were with their families, learning new jutsu. They noticed how they didn't play a big factor in the last mission, so they wanted to improve their skills and become stronger.

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata were at a local dango shop, talking about boys, clothes, and whatever girls gossip about.

"Damn! I missed out on an awesome mission!" Screeched Tenten.

"Tenten, it was really scary, I thought I was going to die." Sakura said.

"M-me t-too." Stuttered Hinata.

"But you didn't, did you?" Asked a smirking Tenten.

The younger girls perked up at that. They didn't lose, they won! The trio soon had a happy moral. This only met one thing... Hinata pulled out some plastic from her bag.

"SHOPPING SPREE!"

All of the sensei's were at the pub, drinking hardcore and talking and reminiscing. Even Iruka and Anko joined in on the fun, to all of the males chagrin.

_'Seems like Iruka found a girl...' _Kakashi thought.

_Back with Sasuke and Naruto:_

Naruto searched in the debris. '_No...no...no...no no no no no no no!'_

There, above all other piles, was an impaled Jiraiya, holding something in his hand and something glimmering on his neck.

Naruto walked closer to him, not believing the sight. He put his hands together.

'KAI!"

Naruto looked around again, only to find no change in his surroundings.

Jiriaya gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, its hard to believe that the great Ero-sennin is dead, huh gaki?" Jiriaya sputtered and spit out blood at this point, but went on.

"Here, take this, it has all information on what you need to know, from your family to your family jutsu.."

Naruto tightly grasped the scrolls that would be most important later in his life.

Sasuke backed away, seeing that this was a private moment.

Jiriaya turned the beginning of the necklace, so it the bulge showed in front of him. Jiriaya grabbed the shining thing on his neck, and pulled it out.

Naruto stepped closer so he could get a better look.

It wasn't a necklace, as he originally thought. Naruto looked at the object a second time, trying to make sure he wasn't being fooled.

He was right, it wasn't a necklace.

It was a kunai.

_With the Hyuuga council:_

Hiashi paced back and forth, hoping that the fight did not cause something too drastic that altered life as we know it! He shook his head furiously, he was probably just being paranoid.

On one hand, he hoped that Hinata would be looked upon positively, earning her title as Hyuuga heiress.

One the other hand, he didn't want the council to look down on Hanabi.

As a father, he hated himself for choosing favorites. But it was for the best, right?

His time alone was cut short when a branch member told him to enter the Council chambers.

As he walked in, Hiashi showed everyone that he was not to be trifled with as of now.

One of the Council members spoke up, choosing his words carefully.

"It has come to our attention that Miss Hinata-sama wasn't as...unsatisfactory in her efforts as we thought. So, we will give her special training, as well as give her proper skills on how to be the perfect heiress."

Hiashi inwardly frowned. They really wanted to bend her into their liking, like a figurehead. That would not do.

"And as for Hanabi-sama..." Another member said.

"She is too weak for the job, and shall be punished." The Hyuuga said bluntly.

"What?" Asked Hiashi, loudly.

"Yes, Miss Hanabi-sama will have to suffer the consequences." The same person said.

Hiashi noticed an evil smile dance across the mans lips.

"She will obviously have to be disowned from the clan. And no resistance from you, majority rules."

Hiashi stood dumbstruck. He couldn't think of a simple response to what he just heard, and actions _are _louder than words, so...

"KAITEN!"

_Naruto and Jiriaya:_

Naruto could only watch in disbelief as Jiriaya spit out blood. He tried healing him, with Kyuubi's chakra, but Jiriaya stopped him.

"Gaki...s-save -that chakra for later...You'll both need it. Open the scroll that says 'Dad' and the one that says 'Mom' Open it as soon as you make it out of here. Train, train, train, these people are too strong, even for you!" Jiriaya shouted.

Jiriaya knew this would be his last moment on earth, so he decided to make it special.

"Oi, and gaki?"

"What...Er-...Jiriaya-sama?" Hesitantly Naruto spoke, wanting to show respect.

"No, don't Jiriaya-sama me! I want you to travel around the world, get stronger, meet love, get more friends! Then you can defeat Pain and Konan, the two that killed me..."

Jiriaya's voice died out.

Sasuke just then found Pain and Konan, he then told Naruto to Tag team with the killers of Jiriaya. Naruto eagerly agreed. This one was for Ero-sennin!

Pain looked on at the two 15 year olds. He wasn't impressed. He was the best student of Jiriaya hands down. These kids didn't know what they were getting into.

Konan looked at Naruto intensely. He looked familiar, just like the...Yondaime...

**Konan Flashback:**

Jiriaya was in Konoha, but Konan still wanted to be one of his students, so she stealthily followed him, without being detected by him.

She entered the academy, still 15, but she used a genjutsu, then a henge, to look like a younger version of herself.

When she walked into the classroom, she immediately was seated and placed in the back of the room.

She was confronted by a blond with spiky hair and cobalt blue eyes. She tried to look into his eyes for any emotions, and all she saw was curiousity. She asked him what the boy wanted, and all he did was smile.

"I'm Minato Namikaze! I'm going to be hokage one day! What's your name?"

Konan replied in a bright, fake cheery voice.

"I'm Konan."

"No last name?"

"..." Konan paused, she never knew her parents last name.

"...no..."

Minato fell into the awkward silence, unsure of what to say. His imagination sparked.

"Oh! Want to be friends?"

He stuck out his hand, waiting for Konan to take it. She obliged, and shook his hand. _'Friends' _Konan thought.

Minato and Konan then sat next to each other during lunch, and Konan was surprised somewhat to see Minato bring a young, short boy to the table. Konan looked at him oddly. For some reason, the boy felt...off. Minato saw his new friends confusion, so he introduced his other friend.

"This is Yusuke Sarutobi. He's the 3rd hokages son!" Minato shouted in a cheery voice.

Minato continued to talk. "However, he was born deaf, mute. and blind!"

Konan gasped. "How will he ever become a ninja?"

Minato looked at her sadly. "I don't really know. He always fails at written tests, and he stinks at target accuracy. Really, he's only good at ninjutsu and genjutsu, which he doesn't need to see the target to do. I think he can smell people though."

"How does he comunicate?" Konan asked.

"Its really weird to communicate with him. Yusuke is great at Kanji. If you right out Kanji symbols on him with your finger, he can clearly understand you. Konan, can you write Kanji?"

"Yes."

Seeing Konan's emotionless face, Minato demonstrated the strange ability.

First, Minato made some strokes on his belly, then moved to his back where he spent half a minute writing with his finger.

"What's that mean?"

"I told him that a blue haired girl is in front of him, and that she's friends with me."

Yusuke suddenly sniffed the air, then moved towards Minato. He spent only a second writing out what he wanted to say.

"Minato, what does that one mean?"

Minato smiled at his new friend. "He wants to be your friend too."

Konan smiled as well, then wrote something on Yusuke's back.

This time, Minato didn't need to ask what she was writing, as he noticed Yusuke's smile towards the two.

**TIME SKIP IN THE FLASHBACK**

For the next 5 months, the three were the best of friends. Minato was the top boy of the class, even over Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuuga, to Konan's surprise. Konan was the top girl of the class, easily overpassing with her extreme experience and jutsu. Yusuke, however, was the dead last. The dobe. He could not hear or see his teachers demonstrate anything, so he learned little. Luckily, his father taught him the academy jutsu during their alone time. Today was the beginning of the genin exam, and all three of them were somewhat anxious.

Minato was anxious because he would be one step closer to hokage.

Konan was anxious because she knew that the best team would be trained by Jiriaya, as she snuck into the Hokage's office and read some of his files.

And finally, Yusuke was anxious because now he became a ninja, the first ninja that literally lived up to the phrase of '_See no monkey, hear no monkey, talk no monkey.' _

As the teacher called Minato up, he and Konan exchanged some brief words.

"Don't screw up Minato!" Konan teased.

"I'll try not to..." He said childishly.

He went into the room. His instructor, named Daisuke (AN: No major role!) was seated at the front of the desk.

"Okay Minato, time to make a simple henge, bushin, and, do you see that red line behind you? Yup, that one. I'll give you five shuriken. And try to hit the target. You may begin."

Minato, one used to pressure, easily henged into Yusuke. He even created 20 bushin, to his sensei's surprise. Then he turned around and faced the target. He grabbed all of the shuriken in his left hand. He faced the targets, then closed his eyes and turned around. He spun, then released the shuriken.

They all went whizzing towards the target, and were all on the bullseye.They were embedded with so much force, that you could only see one side of the shuriken in the target! Minato gave a cheeky grin, then turned to his sensei.

"So...Does that mean I pass?"

His sensei facefaulted.

Konan herself easily doubled the efforts of Minato, but didn't show it. Obviously, she passed too.

Lastly, was Yusuke. Konan and Minato wrote some Kanji on his back to reassure him it was easy. Konan especially went into detail, giving him tips and when to start the jutsu. Yusuke's confidence came back.

When he walked into the room Daisuke-sensei ordered him to create a bushin. After waiting 5 seconds, as Konan instructed, he created 30 bushin.

Daisuke looked dumbstruck. That was more bushins than Konan and Minato!

After waiting another 10 seconds after he dispelled his bushin's, he henged into his father, earning a smirk from his sensei.

This time, Minato told him not to move, but to smell the target, find it, then back up 10 meters. Then he would be perfectly alligned with the target, making it easy to hit.

Yusuke sniffed the air, and found the scent of Oak. He followed it, and realized it was the target. He backed up 10 meters, and measured some calculations and angles in his head, figuring out how to throw the shuriken. He realized he had to move a step to the left, so he could throw it properly.

And properly he did throw it! Finally, the Oak target fell to the ground with a thud. Later, Yusuke would realize he only hit 3 of the 5 targets, gaining the minimum, but he didn't care, he was a ninja!

He walked out, and smelled the scent of his two friends. He smiled and ran up to them, headband on. The two went to Ichiraku to get some well deserved food. They were ready for anything!

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Konan inwardly smiled. From there on, Jiriaya continued to teach her regardless, but by the time she it 18 she had to leave, due to her drastic changes in her body. Minato and Yusuke became powerhouses, and they both found love. Too bad Yusuke died. But enough about the past. The present was better. She met up with Pain, only to find her friend dead, making her and Pain the last of Jiriaya's students. To her astonishment, Jiriaya was able to train the son of Minato!

Naruto and Sasuke faced off Pain and Konan. Konan decided to move first, shunshin'ing in front of Naruto, punching him into a crater. Pain attacked Sasuke, but was surprised to see his attack blocked with Kusangi. He laughed, and jumped into the air, dodging a Rasengan.

Deciding no to kill the Jinchurikki, the two Akatsuki members decided on killing Sasuke. He didn't like that idea at all.

"Naruto! We must get out of here!

"No! We must **kill them!"**

Some of his Kyuubi chakra leaked out, scaring the hell out of Sasuke. Much to his relief though, it receded.

"Naruto-kun...do you feel bad, having your sensei dead? Technically, its all your fault." Pain mocked.

Naruto clenched his fist. They were wrong!

Konan went on with the taunting. "Yes...If you weren't sealed with the Kyuubi in the first place, he wouldn't be here. The Yondaime would still be alive, and Konoha would regain peace. If you hadn't been born, none of this would have happened."

Naruto felt his mind numb. This can't be possible!

Konan turned to Pain.

"Naruto-kun...Did you hate your childhood?"

Naruto snapped. He unleashed 5 tails and beat the crap out of Konan and Pain.

He created 4 kage bushin, and they all Rasengan'd the Akatsuki members.

Pain spoke to Konan.

"His chakra is unstable. We must retreat as of now."

Konan nodded.

As they disappeared, Sasuke heard a faint laugh.

Suddenly, Naruto's body fell unconscious.

Sasuke ignored the blonde for a moment, then looked at where Pain and Konan were hit. To his surprise, there were no traces of blood or ripped clothing anywhere! Turning his attention back onto his friend, he picked up Naruto's belongings, swung the blonde over his shoulder, and went to Wave country, since it was closer than Konoha.

"Damn it, Hope they don't know I went rogue."

_With Hinata Hyuuga:_

Hinata was in her room, comforting Hanabi, who was crying.

"Why me? Why me? It's not fair! Why me?"

Hanabi's words repeated like a mantra. Part of Hinata wanted her to apologize, the other half didn't. Either way, it was somehow her own fault. It was time for her to act like the big sister and take responsibility, reluctantly of course, but best in the long run for her confidence.

She turned to Hanabi and plotted out what she would do to get her sister's place back, even if it cost her disownment...

_In Naruto's MINDSCAPE!!!!!_

Naruto felt comfortable, which scared him when he realized he was being carried away by Sasuke. He banished those thoughts away though when he realized he was on a bed. Figuring this was a dream, he made a kage bushin...and his kage bushin promptly punched him before poofing out of existence.

_"Fuck! That hurt!"_

He decided to look at his surroundings.

The room was dark red with some magenta and lavender thrown in. The walls were blood red with dark red stripes going vertically. There was a lamp and a desk too. He looked down and noticed that he was sitting on a lavendar heart shaped bed with only 2 pillows. He already concluded this was a girls room, but who?

He suddenly froze.

He saw the iron bars looming over his head.

He was interrupted when he heard the door open.

Once again, Naruto froze.

In front of Naruto was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen!

She had dark tan skin, long red hair that went to her butt, pointy ears, a long bown tail, HUGE assets, nice ass, and was on the short side.He also noticed that she had a necklace on her neck. He looked into her eyes...and gagged.

He spotted the red slit eyes and the whiskers.

Naruto's face became very pale.

"K-ky-kyuubi?"

Seeing his horrified face, Kyuubi smirked, and sensually shimmied towards him.

"In the flesh...literally!"

Naruto scooted away, embarrassed at himself.

"Do you like what you see?"

Naruto turned, unfortunately, or fortunately depending how you look at it, and realized his face was at least 1 cm away from her...goods.

Startled, Naruto crab-walked backwards, back against the wall, trying to defend himself.

Kyuubi laughed.

Naruto realized that her laugh was soft, pure, heav- WHAT? He can't fall for Kyuubi like that. That would be weird.

Kyuubi spoke in a delicate voice. "You know, Naruto-kun, some girls like it when you look at them. Soooooo, do you like what you seeeeee?"

Hesitantly Naruto nodded.

Much to his surprise, she hugged him.

He couldn't control himself, or the blush that followed.

"I'm Kyuubi, if you didn't know."

"I sort of figured that. I'm not dumb you know."

"Ahhhhh, so cute! Makes me want to hug yo-huh? Ouch! Your kunai poked me in the stomach!" Kyuubi whined.

Naruto flushed, wishing he had the 'Hyuuga faint reflex' as he called it.

"He-he-heheh,... that's...n-n-not m-my ku--kunai..."

Kyuubi mocked surprise, then it was replaced with a lecherous grin.

"Oh! You naughty boy!"

She went in closer for a kiss, but was stopped by Naruto's hand.

"You know, you just can't play around with my emotions like that." Said Naruto in a dead serious tone.

"Why not?" Asked Kyuubi.

"Then you'd be like on of _them."_ He replied bitterly.

It suddenly occured to Kyuubi that 'them' were the villagers. Her face and ears drooped. She fiddled with her tail.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Kyuubi was in shock. He was that easy to forgive? This kid was special! She realized.

"So kiddo, what do you need to know before you regain your consciousness?" Kyuubi asked.

"How come your aren't attacking me, how this room appeared, why you are in the cage if the bars are on the top, and why are you trying to seduce me. Your a guy in your previous life."

Kyuubi blinked her eyes a bit.

"Why would I attack you silly? Although I am a reincarnation, just like the previous Kyuubi, wouldn't that mean I'm the opposite of the last Kyuubi? The room appeared because I can control the mindspace within the bars. The bars are on the top because it gives me extra room to put my furniture, and I'm trying to seduce you because...because...Its fun and I can pass the time by doing this."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Don't get me wrong, your hot and nice and would make a perfect boyfriend, but that wouldn't work out right."

"Why not?" Asked Naruto.

"It just does, okay?"

"Wait! How come I was able to-"

_Naruto and Sasuke:_

"-see you naked!" Naruto shouted, without realizing he was out of Kyuubi's room.

Sasuke promptly kicked him in the face.

"Dobe. We're not gay, we're not bi, and I'm working on getting a girlfriend. Don't screw this up."

"Bu-bu-but I saw her...And she was naked!" Naruto sputtered.

Sasuke grinned, way out of character for Naruto.

"That must have been one hell of a dream then."

Naruto sighed, ending the conversation. That's when he realized he hadn't opened any of the scrolls Jiriaya gave him. He also wondered where they were.

"Don't open the scrolls. We're at the main gate." Sasuke said.

Wondering how the hell he knew what he was thinking, Naruto wrote it off as ESP.

When they approached the gate a young man, slightly younger than the two, stopped them.

He had black hair that spiked at his bangs, and his hair was very short, barely making it to the neck in the back. He was shorter than Sasuke, and wore a lightblue longsleeve with a dragon spinning in the middle, owned a sheathe, and had bandages around his leg and arms, Naruto noted.

(Similarly, compare him to Kyoya from Ouran.)

"Who goes there?" The man asked.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha from the...Konoha village. And with me is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto. More importantly, who are you? It seems that Uzumaki country would be Naruto's homeland, would it not? And by the looks of it, you are an unknown country, right? And Uzu no kuni has ninja, right? So how come I have never seen an ninja with a headband like that,"

Sasuke said, pointing to the swirl on the headband that matched Naruto's jacket.

The guard snored, then stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat that again?"

The two genin facefaulted.

"I'm Raishuu Subeta! If you are who you say you are, come inside."

The trio walked though the gates, and Naruto was expecting the unexpected.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Don't worry, Hinata will join in, and Naruto and Sasuke will return to Konoha. Akatsuki won't be a fact as of now, and next chapter Tsunade finds out that Jiriaya is dead and that the boys haven't returned. Hinata makes a sacrifice for her sister too.

In 1 chapter, polls will be closed and the love portion begins!

Kamimari36


	11. Character Bios

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: This is not a real chapter, it is more of a character bio section. You see, the character bio will look like this:

Character:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Dreams:

Clothing style:

Catch Phrase:

Song that describes their life:

Friends:

Enemies:

Attacks:

Now here is a demostaration of what it would look like when the bio is filled out:

Character: Raishuu Subeta of the Uzumaki country.

Personality: A fun down to earth guy anybody would love to be friends with, if he had any real friends. Keeps his cool in difficult situations, gets the job done. He would much rather hang out with his family than train though. More of a nobody, trying to be a wannabe.

Likes: Drawing, coloring, potatoes, family, dancing, swords.

Dislikes: Akatsuki, the Daito clan, vegetables and fruits, singing publicly, stoic brooding types of guys that always get what they want.

Dreams: Become the heir to the Subeta clan, get some friends, or gain enough power so Uzumaki country can become one of the 5 great hidden villages, instead of an unknown island.

Clothing Style: Anything light fitted that is easy to move in. Wears light blue longsleeve with a dark blue dragon spinning in the middle, waterproof pants that have many pockets for various scrolls and weapons. Has a red headband with a spiral in the middle, and a very short sheathe he carries located on his back. Also has bandages wrapped around his legs and arms.

Catch Phrase: "Sorry, I wasn't listening, could you repeat that again?"

Song that describes their life: Boston, by Augustana.

Friends: Mitsuki Daito, Geki Subeta, Hitomi Subeta.

Enemies: Akatsuki, Daito clan, no others as of now.

Attacks:None will be mentioned as of now.

Okay, if the attacks are not listed, then that means that the character comes in later in the story, where their attacks are useful. From here on out, I am only going to list characters important to the story. And yes, Raishuu is an important character in the story.

Character: Hitomi Subeta.

Personality:Tomboy that could care less, apathetic about strangers, beat up anyone that disses her friends though. Cares less about what she says or how it affects people.

Likes: Sports, music, dancing, singing, poetry.

Dislikes: Ballet, girly-girl typed people, perverts, and gay guys that try to talk to her.

Dreams: None. She thinks people are too Naive for dreams.

Clothing style: Long black hair, brown eyes, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket that shows a blue swirl.

Catch phrase: You think I'm scary now, wait till I'm on my period! (Insert maniacal laugher here)

Song that describes their life: Walk away, by Kelly Clarkston.

Friends: Raishuu Subeta, Geki Subeta

Enemies: none as of now.

Attacks: Heavy Fuuton attacks and strong Suiton attacks with little chakra use. Knows too many attacks, according to some.

Character: Naruto Uzumaki:

Personality: Goofy dumb arrogant kid, but if you look beneath the mask, you can see hatred, pain and sadness in his eyes. However, he is also a caring friend and comrade, never backs down, and will do whatever it takes to help his friends. He usually changes peoples lives when you meet him. Headstrong attitude.

Likes: Ramen, friends, gardening, singing, annoying Sasuke, helping others, new jutsu.

Dislikes: People that are always bias against something, people that are arrogant and don't care for others, vegetables and fruit, all people and shinobi that are following him.

Dreams: Change Hyuuga clan, Become Hokage, get acknowledged by the people of Konoha, find out more about his family and Kyuubi.

Clothing style: Wears orange, (That will change soon!) if you don't know what he looks like, he's wearing the same shippuden clothes.

Catch phrase: Dattebayo!

Song that describes their life: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan.

Friends: Konoha 12, anybody who he has met on missions, all of Wave country, Star village, and Snow country, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiriaya.

Enemies: Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Root, Civilains and villagers.

Attacks: Kage bushin no jutsu, bushin no jutsu, kawamiri no jutsu, Naruto rendan, 1000 years of pain, henge, orioke no jutsu, harem no jutsu, yuri hentai no jutsu, rasengan, odama rasengan, Fuuton: Rasengan, yoyo rasengan, Fuuton: Onnetsuei no Kaze (Thermal winds), Fuuton: Suraisu no Kaze (Thermal winds), Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Sword), Fuuton: Jiten shippu (Hurricane spin), Fuuton: Dageki torune-do (Tornado strike) Fuuton: Kaze doukastsu (Blustery Winds), shinshun no jutsu, Rasengan no shindou nibai. (Double impact Rasengan.)

Character: Sasuke Uchiha

Personality: Also wears a mask. Seems to be a stoic, brooding mysterious type of guy with a holier-than-you attitude, but is just a kid with too many negatives in his life and not enough positives. He is mentally unstable, so it is in high regard you become his friend, not his enemy.

Likes: Dango, new jutsu, power, swords, a good fight.

Dislikes: Itachi, Orochimaru, fangirls, idiots or people that don't shut up at all, or the Daimyo's cat, Tora.

Dreams: Kill Itachi, revive his deceased clan, the works.

Clothing style: After getting back to Konoha, Sasuke found a new outfit he grew into at the Uchiha mansion. He now has a black jumpsuit with a high collar. What he forgot the look at though was that he now looks even more like Itachi.

Catch phrase: '_Oh Shit! Fangirls!'_

Song that describes their life: Just like you by Three days grace, The Reason by Hoobastank.

Friends: Naruto Uzumaki, (Though he won't admit it) Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, recently deceased Hebi.

Enemies: Itachi, Orochimaru, any Orochimaru followers, Konoha and Suna.

Attacks: Kage Shuriken no jutsu, Kage Kunai no jutsu, Sharingan, Hosenka no jutsu (Phoenix flower attack) Goukayuu no jutsu, (Great fireball) Chidori, Chidori Nagashi, Kuro Chidori (Dark Chidori), Kuro Chidori Nagashi, Denkou Katana (Thunder Katana), Raiton: Denkou no Mari (Ball of Thunder ) Raiton: Nagashi Seiteki (Static current), Shishi rendan, Katon: Hinotama (Falling star) Katon: Kensei (Spirit sword), Raiton: Kensei (Spirit sword), Katon: Kazangan no dangan (Shot of lava).

Character: Hinata Hyuuga

Personality: Shy, timid, only attacked when provoked, low self confidence, speech impediment, but will stick up for her friends, no questions asked. She is smart, but is very concerned about every little thing she does, only focuses on her own negatives.

Likes: Flower pressing, gardening, cinnamon buns, singing, dancing, cooking.

Dislikes: People that look down on others based on their strength, her own attitude, and the Hyuuga elders.

Dreams: Become useful to the Hyuuga clan, become Naruto's wife.

Clothing style: Trying to make herself into a new, confident person, she decides to lose the coat and reveal just a tad more skin, attracting herself a fanbase.

Catch phrase: Her stutter.

Song that describes their life: Everywhere by Michelle Branch.

Friends: Naruto, Hanabi, Neji, Team 8, branch family of the Hyuuga, Konoha 12.

Enemies: All of Kamimari no Kuni (Lightning country), home to village hidden in the clouds.

Attacks: Byakkugan, Kaiten, Hakke Rokujuuyoushou (Divination field: 64 strikes), Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Divination field: 64 strikes), working on hitting all tenketsu twice, or Hakke Nijuuhachiyoushou (Divination field: 128 strikes, I think) Working on ninjutsu to diversify her battle skills.

Character: Female Kyuubi

Personality: Only one that can speak American and Japanese out of the group. A girly-girl. Loves to play practical jokes. Very overprotective of her container, Horribly twice as sadistic as Anko, flaunts what she has, not afraid to speak her mind, but has a few superiority issues.

Likes: Power, clothes, make-up, speaking and acting femme-fetale.

Dislikes: Breaking her nails when killing an opponent, bad hair days.

Dreams: Become a real human.

Clothing Style: Long red hair that flows down to her butt, sparkling red dress that exposes massive cleavage and goes to above her knees, high heel boots that have a spike at the end, long claws and pronounced whiskers, wears a necklace of no knowledge.

Catch phrase: "Hey (insert name here)...can you fix my dress? Thanks...PERVERT!" _'Bam_.'

Song that describes their life: Don't cha by Pussycat dolls.

Friends: Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shukaku.

Enemies: Akatsuki, Konoha, all other demons except Shukaku.

Attacks: None will be listed, she knows too many. Her are her mains: Foxfire,Tsunami, Natural rift, Nagashi Spark, Quick breeze. (All different manipulation types.)

Character: Gaara

Personality: Silent but deadly. Talks more around Naruto, may TRY to say a joke.

Likes: Sand, his mom and Yashamaru, beaches, sand castles, ramen, other jinchuriki.

Dislikes: People that fear what they don't know, fangirls that get past his defenses, Temari on her period.

Dreams: None as of now.

Clothing Style: Same as the one in Shippuden.

Catch phrase: "Was it funny? Oh...Sabaku KYU!"

Song that describes their life: Animal I have become, by Three days grace.

Friends: Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Baki,All people in his village.

Enemies: Akatsuki.

Attacks: Desert coffin, Desert funeral, Suna Arashi (Sandstorm), Desert avalanche, Suna shuriken, Ultimate defense, Suna Tsume (Sand claw), defense of Shukaku, Desert graveyard, Doton: Suna gathering, Suna castle (Sandcastle).

Character: Temari.

Personality: Always quick to anger, cocky, arrogant, but a great fighter and loves her family, except on her period, where she obtains power greater than a demon. Hates relationships, due to a previous one.

Likes: Fans, Sushi, Gaara and Kankuro, ferrets.

Dislikes: Weasels, any other type of fish, fanboys, people that don't like her for what's on the inside, singing or dancing anywhere.

Dreams: Stop all wars and have a husband.

Clothing style: Same as in Shippuden.

Catch phrase: "Yeah...I'll be going now..." 'Listens in anyways.'

Song that describes life: Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood

Friends: Konoha, Suna, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.

Enemies: None as of now.

Attacks: Kamaitachi no jutsu (Cutting Whirlwind), Daujamatchi no jutsu (Great cutting whirlwind), Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto (Servering pressure), Fuuton: Suna Arashi (Greater form of Sand storm), Fuuton: Kadou no Torune-do (Tornado Vortex).

AN: So this is the end of my character bios: These are all good characters that are in the story. Evil characters' bios will not be mentioned, as they must remain a mystery. Ja ne!

Kamimari36


	12. Stick in the Ass Clans

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Well, polls are officially closed. Yeah, I'm sorry. But it was time to end it. My chapters will grow in length, and some explanations are due this chapter, if I wasn't clear enough. I will take out the votes from school, so the true results will only be what you reviewed! I decided on this because It wasn't fair to those who read the story.

These are the results.

Naru/Hina! 0 votes:

Naru/Tema! 1 votes.

Naru/OC! 0 votes.

Naru/FemKyu! 3 votes!

Naru/Hina/Sasu! 0 votes.

Naru/FemKyu/Hina! with 4 votes.

This is hilarious! Naru/FemKyu/Hina won, but only one person voted! Funny!

Sasuke's pairings had no votes at all, so I am going to do the pairing myself.

The pairings for the story are Naru/FemKyu/Hina, and Sasu/? At the beginning, Naruto will have to choose to be with Hinata or Kyuubi, as they are making his advancements towards him, but he will end up with both of them eventually. There will be all lot of Naru/FemKyu/Hina action, just for Demondog666, as he voted the most for that pairing.

In other news: I can't fix my profile, so don't even bother reading it.

HOORAY! I HAVE HAD MY STORY UP FOR ONE MONTH! I have over 4800 hits! YAY! I have about 23 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 12 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

(I realized that chapters 8-10 were all connected, so I didn't change the name of the chapter. This is now Chapter 11)

Chapter 11-Stick in the ass clans

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_T"It has come to our attention that Miss Hinata-sama wasn't as...unsatisfactory in her efforts as we thought. So, we will give her special training, as well as give her proper skills on how to be the perfect heiress."_

_"And as for Hanabi-sama..." Another member said._

_"She will obviously have to be disowned from the clan. And no resistance from you, majority rules."_

_Hiashi stood dumbstruck. He couldn't think of a simple response to what he just heard, and actions are louder than words, so..._

_"KAITEN!"_

_She turned to Hanabi and plotted out what she would do to get her sister's place back, even if it cost her disownment..._

_"Why would I attack you silly? Although I am a reincarnation, just like the previous Kyuubi, wouldn't that mean I'm the opposite of the last Kyuubi? The room appeared because I can control the mindspace within the bars. The bars are on the top because it gives me extra room to put my furniture, and I'm trying to seduce you because...because...Its fun and I can pass the time by doing this."_

_"Wait! How come I was able to-"_

_Naruto and Sasuke:_

_"-see you naked!" Naruto shouted, without realizing he was out of Kyuubi's room._

_Sasuke promptly kicked him in the face._

_"Dobe. We're not gay, we're not bi, and I'm working on getting a girlfriend. Don't screw this up."_

_"Bu-bu-but I saw her...And she was naked!" Naruto sputtered._

_Sasuke grinned, way out of character for Naruto._

_"That must have been one hell of a dream then."_

_"I'm Raishuu Subeta! If you are who you say you are, come inside."_

_The trio walked though the gates, and Naruto was expecting the unexpected._

Raishuu turned around, making sure that they were still following him, and that they were listening. Fortunately, they were. Currently, he was telling the history of Uzugakure.

"Uzu no Kuni was founded by 6 great men and women. We have only been around since the last great shinobi war, but all people that live here know came from all over the place. That's why we all look young. The six great men and women were Haruhi Maki from Amegakure, Kenji Todai from Iwagakure, Takashi Shirogane from Sunagakure, Kaori Suzumaya from Kumogakure, Yusuke Sarutobi from Konohagakure, and Kushina Uzumaki, who derived from both Sunagakure and Nami. All of the founders were missing nin, all forced on the run. Together, they were unstoppable, stoppng Konoha and Iwa from advancing into further territory. However, they all fell at different times, crumbling apart. Haruhi Maki and Yusuke Sarutobi fell in love, but had no children, as Yusuke Sarutobi died in the war, trying to fight off Konoha, his old comrades. Kenji Todai and Kaori Suzumaya also fell in love, and together had 4 children. However, both unfortunately had HIV, and died in each others arms during their sleep. Since Kushina was friends with Takashi Shirogane, they decided to gain more followers and helped others, adding more people to their land. As it grew, Kushina went back to Konoha, to visit her secret lover. I don't know who it was, but it was important. Takashi and Haruhi divided the people into three clans, the Daito, the Uzumaki, and the Subeta. However, not all of them are actually birth family. They all act like family, you know, protecting each other, being there when one needs help."

It was clear to notice that Sasuke, Naruto, and even Raishuu got a little bit down.

Raishuu continued his story.

"Unfortunately, when The last of the founders died, the Daito clan began to become some bossy-assed group of stuck up that say their better because they were seperated into the 'Great Daito Clan!' It makes me sick! They choose who they want for family, because of power over our clans! We're divided!"

Sasuke reached his epiphany. This was exactly what they used to be going through. He used to be bossy, think he was the best. In fact, all Uchiha's did, like the Daito clan. This guy...lived in their fears as well.

Naruto was listening intently. He assumed that Kushina Uzumaki was her mother, as well meaning that he was the sole heir of the three clans. Like with the Hyuuga, he could change the Daito, Subeta, and Uzumaki...Wait!

"Raishuu-san, who lives in the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto questioned.

"Nobody..."

"WHY NOT?"

"The Daito clan killed all of the followers. You see, they thought that the Uzumaki were the strongest of the clans. Even if all of them weren't samurai or ninja, they had a strong family bond. But, they grew to hate the Uzumaki as the Uzumaki got softer, kinder, showed remorse. They planned to attack, and they choose when Kushina left. All because of a grudge about who knows what. The cowards attacked when the Uzumaki were sleeping, the bastards. I'm sorry Uzumaki-san, you are the only one left. I am forever in your debts, as although I never knew Kushina, I respected the history of the Uzumaki."

Sasuke spoke up, confused by the knowledge.

"How do you know all about the history of the Uzumaki, aren't you supposed to be in the Subeta clan?"

Raishuu looked sheepish, embarrassed.

"The Subeta are not influenced by the Daito in anyway. However, we don't influence the Daito in anyway either. The Daito are the clan that takes care exporting and importing products, makes certain laws, and tries to keep our identity

secret, so other countries don't try to overpower us. In return, we enforce the laws, perform bounty missions, and try to keep intruder out. Watch out if a girl attempts to attack you, thats my sister. She is against all foreign people, as she doesn't want her land to perish."

Sasuke glared.

"You didn't answer my question."

Raishuu didn't answer right away, choosing to say his words carefully.

"You see,...the Subeta shares a meeting once a month, to tell the stories of the Uzumaki to the young, motivating the kids to become strong, friendly and kind. Like the Uzumaki's used to be."

Sasuke smirked.

"I guess that makes sense. Although dobe isn't very smart, he puts up a helluva fight, but remains pure hearted towards others. Seriously, I shoved my hand down his chest, but we are still best friends."

Naruto nodded silently in agreement.

Raishuu, not wanting to pry further, explained a little bit more about his homeland.

"I believe the Daito can change. They just need someone to pull a stick out of their ass."

Naruto gave a full blown laugh. He loved saying that line, especially against snobs.

Naruto fumbled in his pockets, and pulled out a scroll, while Raishuu, once again, began to talk.

"You see, we are currently walking through old Uzumaki territory, which is why no one has been alerted you have been found yet. The Uzumaki were great pranksters, as I have been told, so watch out for-"

Raishuu stopped as he heard a yell. Sasuke turned, only to see Naruto with a bear trap on his foot, peanut butter on his chest accompanied with feathers, a tiara on his head, and a pie on his crotch. Sasuke and Raishuu squirmed with discuss.

"-traps" Raishuu finished.

"Dobe."

Naruto watched the two get closer in front of him. He felt his pants getting sticky, so he stupidly poked at it. It was brown, and creamy. Oblivious to what it could be, he licked it off his finger. CHOCOLATE! He ran faster to his comrades, shouting a horrible thing, causing trauma in the other teenagers.

"YOU GUYS! YOU SHOULD TRY THE BROWN STUFF THATS ON MY ASS! ITS DELICIOUS!"

Needless to say, Sasuke and Raishuu promptly passed out, to the confusion of Naruto. Naruto sighed and put the scroll away. He then slapped Sasuke's face.

"Teme...Teme...Teme wake up...fine...no chocolate for you!"

_Moving on...TO Orochimaru!_

Orochimaru/Kabuto, which I will refer to as Orochimaru, paced in his lair, trying to find out where things went downhill.

Recently, he discovered that Sasuke was traveling with the Kyuubi boy. He also mourned over Kabuto's death, since he was a great...tool that outlived its purpose. Much to his/her disgust though, The jails were empty, and all of his experiments were dead. He would have to start out from scratch, most likely. There was only one place he could go, although he would regret it sooner or later. He was going to die sooner than expected, but he would have another chance at war with Konoha at least. The last place he would have ever gone is now the only place he can go. Orochimaru went to his room to take a shower, but not before writing the name of the Country he was going to first.

Amegakure.

_Itachi and Kisame:_

"Kisame, are you sure we're going to the right place, according to my calculations, there is nothing in the middle of Mizu and Nami," (Wave and Water)

"What's it called?"

"Uzumaki country, ironically."

"Uzumaki country?"

"Itachi, don't worry. Its fine. I knew this place a while back. The Kyuubi brat wouldn't suspect a thing when we klll his remaining family."

"What about my family, I haven't been able to meet up with my brother yet."

"Itachi, Itachi. According to leader, we can make are strike soon. We're just killing away a few members of Kyuubi-brats family. Besides, I don't think any of them are ninjas at all!"

"And if they are hostile to us?"

"Itachi! We've been partners for 8 years, you should know what I"ll do!"

"Yeah, just kidding. You'll rape them."

"Exactly."

Hearing Itachi's muffled laughter, Kisame went through the whole conversation again. His expression went from seriousness to shock.

"HEY!"

He made a swipe at Itachi, who only shunshin'd away.

"Damn it. Now I have to find him."

_Konoha gates:_

Hinata gave a solemn smile to her friends.

Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Choji and Shikamaru were behind her, watching her walk through the gates. They were all saddened, in a way. To them, Hinata was one of those people that you could just talk to, no matter what the problem was. And then she would help you solve he problem, regardless of the outcome.

Hinata wished Hanabi could have been there, but she was at the _heir _meeting.

**FLASHBACK!**

Hinata knew she had to do something to help out Hanabi. Whether she liked it or not.

Hinata walked through the corridors of the Hyuuga mansion, searching for her fathers office. She eventually found him, inspecting a scroll about Jyukken. (sp?) Hiashi's gaze connected with her own, and he looked down.

"So you heard?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes, Hanabi told me herself."

Hiashi could only nod back.

"I really wish things weren't this way."

Hinata took this the wrong way and sobbed.

"WHAT? Did you wish that I was the one disowned from the clan? Did you wish that i was the one that lost to Hanabi?"

Hiashi looked startled, then stood up and went to Hinata, patting her back soothingly.

"No no no no dear, I was talking about your mother."

Seeing Hinata's cries halt, Hiashi knew he would have to talk more.

"You see, when your mother died, I felt like someone backstabbed me. I needed an outlet, so I figured that if I trained my daughters hard enough, that they wouldn't die over a simple little wound, scar, or disease. Unfortunately, I pushed you too hard. I became more of a sensei over the years, but less of a father. In fact, I've never hugged you up until last week, correct?"

Hinata hugged him tighter, answering the question.

"I thought so. I've been a horrible father. If I could redo my life, I would start when your mother died."

Hinata broke out of her father's grasp.

"There was a real reason that I came here."

"What was it?"

"I want Hanabi to be heir. I feel responsible for my actions, so I want to be disowned from the clan, not Hanabi."

Hiashi gave her a stern look.

"Bu-but you couldn't possib-"

Hinata interrupted him.

"NO! I've always been bossed around by the council, and now there is a way out. I would rather be my own person than being a figurehead of the council. I don't want to be controlled."

She looked at her father pleadingly.

"If you love me, your would want me to go."

Hiashi eventually gave in, to his own chagrin.

**Flashback end**

This was how Hinata wound up right now. She was heading off to Sand, where she could remain for the time being. The sand siblings would be expecting her with open arms, to her relief. Tsunade still would keep a keen eye over her. She was a B-rank missing nin, but Tsunade ordered immediate death to all Konoha ninja and Gaara ordered slow death to all Suna ninja if they attacked her.

Hinata Shunshin'd away, taking away Konoha's 'sunshine.'

_With Tsunade:_

Tsunade downed the last bottle of sake, causing her to pass out.

Currently, she was dreaming of Jiriaya.

Shizune sighed, then cleared Tsunade's desk, making sure to take care of any bottles that could do bodily harm.

Shizune sighed again. Tsunade-sama had been down for the past few hours since she got news form Gamakitchi that Jiriaya was dead, and that Naruto and Sasuke were in Uzumaki country. Tsunade ended up blaming herself for Jiriaya's death.

Shizune looked over her shoulder, and since she sensed no danger she finished off another bottle of sake.

She looked up towards the sky. Or the ceiling in this case.

'_Kami-sama, will we ever stop losing our ones that we love most?'_

_With Naruto:_

Naruto was still waiting for Sasuke and Raishuu to wake up, so in the meantime, he looked at the scroll.

As he was about to read it, a piece of paper fell. He picked it up, not knowing what it was.

Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was himself and some lady!

No...it was his parents!

He stared at the picture in a mixture of guilt, shock, and awe.

Now that he thought about it, he really did look like the 4th hokage.

Naruto created 2 kage bushins, and they henge'd into perfect replications of his father and mother. Even though he knew that they weren't really his parents, he could pretend, right? He hugged them tightly, not wanting to let go. They poofed away in a puff of smoke, due to the pressure. Naruto let a sole tear fall to the ground. It wasn't fair that he never knew his parents. He looked at the picture again, taking it all in.

_This is the clock upon the wall _

Naruto looked around, searching for the beautiful voice that was singing.

_This is the story of us all_

_This is the first sound of a newborn child, _

_before he starts to crawl_

Naruto thought he had heard this noise before, and he wondered where he had

heard it before.

_This is the war that's never won_

_This is the soldier and his gun_

_This is the mother waiting by the phone,_

_praying for her son_

Naruto could only listen to the beautiful voice that sung to him, describing this very moment in time.

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Hung upon the wall for the world to see_

_Pictures of you_

_Pictures of me_

_Remind us all of what we used to be..._

Naruto then realized that it was Kyuubi who decided to sing. He created another kagebushin, then had himself knock himself unconscious, putting himself into his mindscape once again.

_Inside Kyuubi's room:_

Naruto was lucky enough to catch the last verse of the song.

_Pictures of you_

_(Pictures of you)_

_Pictures of me_

_(Pictures of me)_

_Remind us all of what we could have been_

_(Could have been)_

_Could have been_

Kyuubi then walked into her room, in some more modest clothing.

Naruto saw an Ipod hung from her neck.

It was only when Kyuubi sung her last note that she noticed her guest.

"Oh, Hi Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her, too stunned to speak.

Kyuubi laughed at his predicament.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Yo-You sound beautiful."

Kyuubi blushed, and her nose wrinkled.

Naruto noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

Kyuubi sniffed the air again.

"I think I smell myself."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Well, this is your room."

Kyuubi shook her head.

"No, its outside. I think I can smell a den from here."

Naruto froze. This was what the old Kyuubi was talking about.

"Where can I find this den, Kyuubi-chan?"

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: The song Kyuubi was singing was Pictures of you, by The last goodnight. Next chapter, Naruto meets the Daito clan, as well as searching for Kyuubi's den! Gaara meets Hinata! REVIEW PLEASE!

Kamimari36


	13. debate team'

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: I feel like such a jerk. i haven't updated in a while, and its sbecause I had no idea what to do for this chapter. And its very short too. And just in case you didn't know, Naru/Fem/Kyu is the pairing for this story. Don't worry, this will be a gradual romance, but it won't be right off the bat.

In other news: I can't fix my profile, so don't even bother reading it.

5600 hits! YAY! I have about 25 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 14 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor.

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 12-'Debate team.'

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_Orochimaru/Kabuto, which I will refer to as Orochimaru, paced in his lair, trying to find out where things went downhill._

_Recently, he discovered that Sasuke was traveling with the Kyuubi boy. He also mourned over Kabuto's death, since he was a great...tool that outlived its purpose. Much to his/her disgust though, The jails were empty, and all of his experiments were dead. He would have to start out from scratch, most likely. There was only one place he could go, although he would regret it sooner or later. He was going to die sooner than expected, but he would have another chance at war with Konoha at least. The last place he would have ever gone is now the only place he can go. Orochimaru went to his room to take a shower, but not before writing the name of the Country he was going to first._

_Amegakure._

_Itachi and Kisame:_

_"Itachi, don't worry. Its fine. I knew this place a while back. The Kyuubi brat wouldn't suspect a thing when we klll his remaining family."_

"**FLASHBACK!**

"_So you heard?"_

_Hinata nodded. "Yes, Hanabi told me herself."_

_Hiashi could only nod back._

_"I really wish things weren't this way."_

_Hinata took this the wrong way and sobbed._

_"WHAT? Did you wish that I was the one disowned from the clan? Did you wish that i was the one that lost to Hanabi?"_

_Hiashi looked startled, then stood up and went to Hinata, patting her back soothingly._

_"No no no no dear, I was talking about your mother."_

_"I thought so. I've been a horrible father. If I could redo my life, I would start when your mother died."_

_Hinata broke out of her father's grasp. _

_"There was a real reason that I came here."_

_"What was it?"_

_"I want Hanabi to be heir. I feel responsible for my actions, so I want to be disowned from the clan, not Hanabi."_

_"If you love me, your would want me to go."_

_Hiashi eventually gave in, to his own chagrin._

**Flashback end**

_Hinata Shunshin'd away, taking away Konoha's 'sunshine.'_

_With Tsunade:_

_Shizune looked over her shoulder, and since she sensed no danger she finished off another bottle of sake._

_She looked up towards the sky. Or the ceiling in this case._

_'Kami-sama, will we ever stop losing our ones that we love most?'_

_With Naruto:_

_Naruto was still waiting for Sasuke and Raishuu to wake up, so in the meantime, he looked at the scroll._

_Naruto created 2 kage bushins, and they henge'd into perfect replications of his father and mother. Even though he knew that they weren't really his parents, he could pretend, right? He hugged them tightly, not wanting to let go. They poofed away in a puff of smoke, due to the pressure. Naruto let a sole tear fall to the ground. It wasn't fair that he never knew his parents. He looked at the picture again, taking it all in._

_"No, its outside. I think I can smell a den from here."_

_Naruto froze. This was what the old Kyuubi was talking about._

_"Where can I find this den, Kyuubi-chan?"_

Kyuubi hesitated, then told him, regardless of the consequences.

"I don't really know. Its like I've been there before, but I haven't at the same time. I sort of saw it in a dream. Maybe if you asked around, you could locate it." Kyuubi fidgeted with her tail for a few moments.

Naruto noticed Kyuubi-chans discomfort. Not wanting to intrude, he exited out of his head.

Naruto woke up only to find an angry Sasuke and Raishuu looking at him.

"What?"

"Baka! What if somebody found us! They would have killed us easily, since we were all asleep!"

"Shut up teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Hmph!"

Both ninja's crossed their shoulders and looked the other way, to the confusion of Raishuu. He sighed, then grabbed onto their shoulders.

"Let's go to my house."

He shunshin'd away.

Naruto and Sasuke were now furious as soon as they landed.

"Why didn't you shunshin in the first place!" They both yelled in unison.

Raishuu tried to calm them down, but didn't succeed. He ended up with 2 bumps on his head, making him look very comical.

Naruto and Sasuke looked around.

Many tents, no trees, kids running by, this place looked like a base camp for refugees. Wordlessly they followed Raishuu into one of the few houses available.

Only to be pressed against a wall, with a knife at both Naruto and Sasuke's throats.

Their attacker glared at Raishuu.

"Why did you bring the enemy here!"

"They aren't the enemy!" Shouted Raishuu.

"Yes they are!"

"No they aren't! The blonde is descended from one of our founders!"

The attacker, who Sasuke found to be a girl, dropped the knife.

"B-but h-how? How did you find one of _them_."

She stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Who are you descended from?"

Naruto, who wasn't afraid of the girl from the start, answered.

"Kushina Uzumaki. I'm her son." He looked her dead in the eye, then continued with what he was saying. "Raishuu over there, he told me that you all wanted to be somebody, and I'm here to help. Just let me talk to the head of the Daito clan."

The girl stuck out her hand. She glared again at Raishuu, then said,

"I'm HItomi Subeta, Raishuu's brother."

Sasuke shook her hand also.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The girl obviously wasn't a fangirl, as she ignored Sasuke. She motioned for the 3 boys to follow her. She was leading them to the Daito territory.

Naruto was angry to find out that while the Subeta Clan lived in tents and small apartments, the Daito clan lived in Fancy houses.

"We should go to the main hall. Every week the Daito clan discusses the importance of Uzumaki country, sort of like a debate. We need to try and convince them that you are Kushina's son." Raishuu said.

Naruto was still confused. "What happens when they do believe I'm an Uzumaki? What should I do after that? You haven't given me anything to say if they believe me!"

Raishuu looked down. "I'm sorry. But Its just like this. You have to change our whole way of living. I know, its a lot to dump on you, but our way of life isn't cutting it at all. We're busting our asses while the Daito are making the profit. I have no backround of important stature, while you do. Technically, your going to be my figurehead."

"No, I won't be anyones figurehead. I'll help you change the village, but its going down my way. Trust me, it'll work. But this is very soon. I just can't be leader of this village all of a sudden. I still live in Konoha." Naruto spoke.

Raishuu looked up again. "You won't be the leader of the village right away! Right now, we are crashing a party that decides who will run for the village leader! There is 3 representatives allowed, one from each clan. I couldn't do it, but you can! If they listen to you, the voting starts in 6 months!"

Naruto didn't understand this system of choosing the government. "Why doesn't the last leader choose another leader? It would save time and money just to have that instead of waiting 6 months planning all of this crap!"

The group stopped at the waiting hall. The waiting hall was right outside where the party was being held. Getting a nod from Sasuke, the two best friends shunshin'd inside, most likely to create a scene.

"According to chapter four...paragraph fifteen,...sub-section nine,...sub paragraph four,...line eight,...word fifty-four,... you are not allowed to be recognized as a debate candidate from the Uzumaki clan, since you are not related to the Uzumaki in any way, Mitsuki-chan."

Mitsuki sighed. She had always wanted to change how life went here, to make it more happy and carefree. Too bad she wasn't part of the Uzumaki clan. She looked back at the elder, who was part of the five-man council with pleading eyes, trying to get him to change his mind.

"No." Was her answer.

Just then, all heads turned up at the ceiling, where there was a lot of noise.

"Teme! Just move alright, I can get in there perfectly, just move your hand out of the way!"

Mitsuki frowned. Those were some very bad robbers, giving their position away completely. She could identify the two as men.

"Shhhhhh. We might be found out."

Mitsuki rose her eyebrow in suspicion. What were they talking about?

"No dobe, you move, our position is fine the way it is. We can both break in at any moment."

Mitsuki's eyes, along with everyone elses in the rooms widened. They couldn't possibly-

"But Sasukeeeeeeeeee...I can't see anything good right now. We both need some more action."

Some of the more insecure patrons present fainted, or blushed in shock. Some of the Yaoi-fangirls however, squealed for joy.

"Naruto, we'll get some more action, just give me a minute."

Mitsuki's mouth dropped. No way.

"Maybe if we both move together at the same time, we can both get in."

Everyone was silent now, listening to the conversation very, very intently, wanting to hear a response.

"That's a great idea! Lets get started!"

All people within the room below Sasuke and Naruto promptly fainted.

A crash that wasn't heard by anyone soon followed, and the two unstealthy ninja fell from the vents within the ceiling. Sasuke and Naruto fell together in a jumbled mess. Naruto and Sasuke dusted themselves off, the looked at all of the unconscious bodies. Sasuke gave a low whistle.

"I'm surprised to say this but, that stupid idea of acting like two gay guys actually worked!"

Naruto nodded. "Lets get to work. We have to find a book in here, according to Raishuu, that can tell me how to give a convincing story to tell to the elders, which can get me into the 'debate'.

Sasuke flipped over an unconscious fangirl, then squirmed.

"What should we do to the people here? We could-"

"No Sasuke," Naruto cut in. "We can't capture them. That would ruin my chances of gaining their trust. We'll tell them straight up what really happened, give my alibi." Naruto's voice trailed off.

Sasuke nodded, then used his sharingan to scan through the books fairly quickly. Naruto created 9 kage bushin's and sent them to work.

Mitsuki woke up. She looked around, and saw others waking up as well. She had no idea that this would have been the reaction of eavesdropping on a pair of gays. She was not a Yaoi-fangirl, and found the previous scene disturbing as it flashed again through her head.

Her eyes were still hurting from the light, she noted. She began to open them slowly, as not to hurt them.

That's when they noticed the intruders.

One of the Daito head council members quickly adressed the situation.

"Who are you and what are you doing to our books?"

Naruto flashed a foxy grin, which gained the attention of a few girls.

"We are the gays guys upstairs, and I am Uzumaki Naruto, descendant of Kushina Uzumaki."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Yes, Uzumaki country does not follow others traditions of picking a kage. they have to have a debate every year, somewhat like a presidential debate, except that its shorter term, and this 'president' can kick ass! REVIEW PLEASE!

Kamimari36


	14. I don't believe it

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Well, in this chapter, just what happens after Naruto and Sasuke break in, really. Main focus is around Naruto and Sasuke again. ext chapter will feature Hinata. One more question:

I am going to make a new poll. Sort of. OK, not really. But here goes:

You see, my story is Naruto/Sasuke as the main characters. However, Naru/Hina/FemKyu is the pairing. But its a Naruto/Sasuke friendship fic. And, Naruto is not in Konoha for most of the story. Same for Sasuke and Hinata, who are supporting roles. On the other hand, it has much action, and much training and fighting. then again, you culd have been drawn to this story because of my summary.

What I'm trying to say is, I want all of the people that are reading this to know, absolutely know, WHY DO YOU LIKE MY STORY? There's a bunch of reasons why, but I want to know why you go and read this story every time a new chapter will come out. My story contains many traits of stories that have many reviews, hits, favorites, etc... I'm not saying that I stole their plot or anything, I'm just saying its similar. I want to know the people that read my story, because it means a lot to me.

In other news: I can't fix my profile, so don't even bother reading it.

6400 hits! YAY! I have about 28 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 14 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor, Coca-Cola!

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 13-I don't believe it.

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_"According to chapter four...paragraph fifteen,...sub-section nine,...sub paragraph four,...line eight,...word fifty-four,... you are not allowed to be recognized as a debate candidate from the Uzumaki clan, since you are not related to the Uzumaki in any way, Mitsuki-chan."_

_Mitsuki sighed. She had always wanted to change how life went here, to make it more happy and carefree. Too bad she wasn't part of the Uzumaki clan. She looked back at the elder, who was part of the five-man council with pleading eyes, trying to get him to change his mind._

_"No." Was her answer._

_Just then, all heads turned up at the ceiling, where there was a lot of noise._

_"Teme! Just move alright, I can get in there perfectly, just move your hand out of the way!"_

_Mitsuki frowned. Those were some very bad robbers, giving their position away completely. She could identify the two as men._

_"Shhhhhh. We might be found out."_

_Mitsuki rose her eyebrow in suspicion. What were they talking about?_

_"No dobe, you move, our position is fine the way it is. We can both break in at any moment."_

_Mitsuki's eyes, along with everyone elses in the rooms widened. They couldn't possibly-_

_"But Sasukeeeeeeeeee...I can't see anything good right now. We both need some more action."_

_Some of the more insecure patrons present fainted, or blushed in shock. Some of the Yaoi-fangirls however, squealed for joy._

_"Naruto, we'll get some more action, just give me a minute."_

_Mitsuki's mouth dropped. No way._

_"Maybe if we both move together at the same time, we can both get in." _

_Everyone was silent now, listening to the conversation very, very intently, wanting to hear a response._

_"That's a great idea! Lets get started!"_

_All people within the room below Sasuke and Naruto promptly fainted._

_"Who are you and what are you doing to our books?"_

_Naruto flashed a foxy grin, which gained the attention of a few girls._

_"We are the gays guys upstairs, and I am Uzumaki Naruto, descendant of Kushina Uzumaki."_

Naruto addressed the situation immediately. "After many years of living in Konoha, I had found out who my parents were and decided to come here, to visit. To my surprise, Raishuu and his sister wanted me to run in the debate because I am an Uzumaki."

Many people gasped. It wasn't everyday that one of your non-excistent clans appeared out of the blue. Plus, he was gay!

The Daito members present shook with fury. Unfortunately, they had not accounted that Kushina could have had a baby.

The Daito member...chief...elder... (AN: How bout we call him Kenji?) Kenji stared at Naruto intensely. "GIVE...ME...PROOF...BOY!"

Obviously expecting that, Naruto pulled out the scroll. although he hadn't read it before, he was absolutely sure that they would mention his heritage.

"Okay, before I read this, I want you to know that-"

"DOBE! Just read the scroll!"

"Fine, Fine, gheesh!"

_October 9. If you can read this, then I am dead. I probably died in the Kyuubi attack. I hope that you are fine, wherever you are. I'm not sure how old you are, how you look, even if this isn't my son and someone that stole this scroll. I am Kushina Uzumaki, if you don't know son. I am from the land of Uzu no Kuni, Uzumaki country, named after me. I had red hair, and bright blue eyes. I excelled in fuuton jutsu, and would have loved to see you grow up. I left my homecountry becuase of the unstable government, which was partially my fault. The power was distributed unevenly, and that resulted in greed for money and power. They have to live as a unit, or they will be picked off by a major hidden village. I create a motto for the country, "Uzumaki's for Uzugakure." How do you like it? I know that nobody will follow this phrase, but I guess it was just some silly dream of mine. I had this silly dream that I could create my own country, and become the kage of it. Instead, I created this weird form of government called a 'democracy.' I liked it better when the kages ruled, followed by the council and the ninja, then the villagers. But just know this, no matter who you are, or what you've become, I will always love you, watching you from above._

Naruto had no idea how many tears were falling from his face at this point, and he was unaware of his surroundings at this point. Sasuke hid his face, due to embarrassment. He still played the unemotionless card, saving his dignity.

"No."

Naruto looked up. "W-w-wh-what?"

"I said no. No means no. I don't believe your story. You need more evidence." The council member stated in a smug tone.

"B-b-bu-but, this is true!"

"What I'm saying is that you need a possession of Kushina's to back up your story. I can't identify that your clearly an Uzumaki. You could be very well lying about your identity. I will need birth certifications, Kushina's possession, and you ned a very good backround on political matters. You can't become our 'kage' as you say without a good degree of some sort."

He then chuckled. "I look forward to your return, the one so-called Uzumaki Naruto! Guards! Escort the potential candidate and his butt-buddy out of our grounds, prefferably all the way to Wave. I heard they have excellent hospitality there."

The two shunshin'd away, leaving behind Mitsuki, Raishuu, and Hitomi all in wonder.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Yes, quick update, short chapter. I'm going off for the Thanksgiving, so don't expect another chapter in 2 weeks. (Insert groan here.) Naruto visits Wave, then Hinata visits sand. I want you to review about why you like the story, and expect at leas 5-7 reviews, or I won't be satisfied. That shouldn't be a problem, right? REVIEW PLEASE!

Kamimari36


	15. Firsts and lasts

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Naruto meets up with Tazuna and Inari, Hinata meets Gaara and the sand siblings, Root, the Hyuuga clan, Shino, Tsunade and Iruka! This will be the longest chapter yet!

In other news: I can't fix my profile, so don't even bother reading it.

7100 hits! YAY! I have about 31 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 14 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor, Coca-Cola!

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

Chapter 14-Firsts and lasts

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_October 9. If you can read this, then I am dead. I probably died in the Kyuubi attack. I hope that you are fine, wherever you are. I'm not sure how old you are, how you look, even if this isn't my son and someone that stole this scroll. I am Kushina Uzumaki, if you don't know son. I am from the land of Uzu no Kuni, Uzumaki country, named after me. I had red hair, and bright blue eyes. I excelled in fuuton jutsu, and would have loved to see you grow up. I left my homecountry becuase of the unstable government, which was partially my fault. The power was distributed unevenly, and that resulted in greed for money and power. They have to live as a unit, or they will be picked off by a major hidden village. I create a motto for the country, "Uzumaki's for Uzugakure." How do you like it? I know that nobody will follow this phrase, but I guess it was just some silly dream of mine. I had this silly dream that I could create my own country, and become the kage of it. Instead, I created this weird form of government called a 'democracy.' I liked it better when the kages ruled, followed by the council and the ninja, then the villagers. But just know this, no matter who you are, or what you've become, I will always love you, watching you from above._

_"No."_

_Naruto looked up. "W-w-wh-what?"_

_"I said no. No means no. I don't believe your story. You need more evidence." The council member stated in a smug tone._

_"B-b-bu-but, this is true!"_

_"What I'm saying is that you need a possession of Kushina's to back up your story. I can't identify that your clearly an Uzumaki. You could be very well lying about your identity. I will need birth certifications, Kushina's possession, and you ned a very good backround on political matters. You can't become our 'kage' as you say without a good degree of some sort."_

_The two shunshin'd away, leaving behind Mitsuki, Raishuu, and Hitomi all in wonder._

Mitsuki walked out of the building, try to locate the 'gay ninja's' with no avail. Shortly after, she was found by both Raishuu and Hitomi, waiting outside of the building.

"Hey Mitsuki, long time no see!" Raishuu stated.

Mitsuki nodded, and questioned why they were there.

"Well..." Hitomi began. "We were friends with the blondy and the emo, asnd we were wondering where they went. SO, how was the trial? Who got picked to be the 'debate candidates?"

Mitsuki's eyebrow rose.

"Well, Geki was picked to be the candidate for the Subeta, as did Mai for the Daito clan."

"Oh. Well, what happened to Sasuke and Naruto?" Raishuu asked.

"OH! That's their names! Yeah, the blondy had to go find some evidence of his heritage. And by the way, did you know that they were gay lovers?" Mitsuki yelled.

Both brother and sister facefaulted.

_Wave country:_

Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him into a tree.

"Dobe! What the FUCK was that for?"

"You Fucking teme! Why the hell did you carry me?"

"Hn, you were having a meltdown, you loser."

"S-shut up!"

"You were fucking bawling your eyes off. Over something that didn't matter at all."

Naruto's eyes flashed red, and he proceeded to grab Sasuke by his neck collar and shove him into a tree. **"Do you know how many times people have ridiculed me, put me down, and didn't bother to acknowledge my existence? When nobody listened to me back there in Uzu, it felt like my childhood. Nobody cared what I had to say. Shut the hell up, TEME! You don't know anything! Your whole life you've been praised. My heritage, my life, my acknowledgement, IT ALL FUCKING MATTERS TO ME!"**

A tear fell down his face, and Naruto dropped Sasuke and walked in the other direction. Sasuke realized that he was acting like an asshole, and silently followed him.

When Naruto got to wave, Sasuke would give him a good surprise. (NOT YAOI!)

_SUNA:_

Hinata treaded through the desert very slowly. She wasn't in a rush at all, and she had very little interaction with the Sand SIblings, so she wasn't happy to greet them like she would to an old friend.

She checked her belongings for what seemed like the billionth time today. Lets see, she had about 3 more canteens of water, some kunai and shuriken, a spare change of clothes, some more ninja gear, chap stick, half of her bento, and 5-7 scrolls. She moved around the stuff in her backpack and found was she was really looking for.

Her scrapbook.

Inside her scrapbook were pressed flowers, and obviously, pictures.

She skipped the flowers and went straight to the pictures.

The first picture was of her and the day she met Team 8. Kiba was on the left of the picture. Akamaru was currently licking his face. Kiba was about ready to fall over. Shino was on the other side, looking like his usual stoic self. Kurenai smiled, a rare occurrence for her. She turned the page, showing a picture of her team again, this time right before the Chuunin exam. Kurenai was taking the photo. Hinata and Kiba were both smiling in the photo. Kiba had his fingers in a 'peace' sign and Hinata was blushing. Although Shino looked emotionless, in the backround you could see his kikai bugs bunch together to make a smiley face.

Hinata laughed at the picture. It was one of the few times were she felt no care in the world. She flipped the page again, showing her and Naruto after the mission to find the bug to find Sasuke. His arm was draped around her, and she was a dark shade of crimson.

Naruto...Her thoughts drifted elsewhere. Thinking back on it, she thought, she wasn't a fangirl at all. Sure, she liked him. Sure, she thought he was perfect in every way. Sure she...stalked him. But she wasn't hopelessly devoted to him. Heck, they haven't even talked when he came back!

Hinata then realized that there was life beyond Naruto. She dismissed the thought. Who was she kidding, she _needed _to be with him. Hinata sighed, then turned the page, only to reveal...

_Wave:_

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at The bridge at close to midnight.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Remember the mission we had here?"

"...Yeah, so what?"

"Look to your left stupid, then look at the name of the bridge."

Confused, Naruto did as he was told. On the left was a statue. Of him.

To stunned to speak, he then looked at the name of the bridge. Even in the dark, it was still eligible to read.

"The great...Naruto BRIDGE?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Ya dobe, now look at the sign by the statue."

Naruto began to read out loud.

"The Great Naruto Bridge is a symbol of courage, friendship, and never giving up. It was inspired by a young boy who showed all of these traits. He has saved our village, so we will repay him. If he ever comes back. Which he will. That's a promise!"

"WOW..." Naruto said to himself. "Wait...Sasuke, I thought that you already brought me through wave. Why didn't you wake me up then?"

If you looked through a mircoscope, you could faintly see some red tint on Sasuke's cheeks.

"To be honest, I could have really cared less."

"TEME!"

"Shut up. Let's find Tazuna's house."

Naruto nodded, and they vanished into the night.

_Uzu_

"Why aren't you going after your brother?"

"Oh, you have it all wrong. My brother chases ME."

"I guess so. Well, are you ready to tear this country down?"

"You can do it by yourself, right?"

'sigh' "Fine."

Itachi looked at the retreating back of his partner. he then shook his head, and hid inside his coat, trying to find a warm place to sleep.

_SUNA_

...Hinata smiled, and closed the book.

She had arrived. And at the gates were surprisingly Gaara, Temari and Kankuro and the Anbu squad.

She waved to them, and surprisingly, all of them waved back.

Gaara, who was all business, walked up to her.

"Do you have all you need to stay?"

"Hai, but I need some more clothes."

Temari and Kankuro walked up to her as well. Temari held up a credit card.

"Being the sister of a Kazekage DOES have its perks."

Hinata smiled back, and held up a credit card of her own. "As does being an heiress."

"Do you want your own condo, or do you want to stay in a hotel? They are both made out of sand." Kankuro informed.

"A condo," came the reply.

"Shopping spree?" Temari asked.

"Sure, I thought you'd never ask."

As the girls were about to leave, Temari called out to Kankuro.

"Hey! We need someone to hold our bags!"

Kankuro groaned, and looked at Gaara for help.

Gaara walked away.

Kankuro groaned again.

_Wave:_

Unable to find Tazuna's house, the boys slept outside.

The next day, they asked around again. Luckily for them, hey were able to locate it.

"THE GREAT HOUSE THAT TAZUNA MADE." Naruto read.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Your saying that his house had a...glowing, neon sign in front of it?"

"Yeah Sasuke, I guess-"

"DOBE! That was a rhetorical question!"

"...OH." Naruto knocked on the door.

The door opened almost immediately, and an older-looking Inari was being chased out of the house by Tsunami, who was currently holding a broomstick.

"INARI!" Tsunami screamed.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT THROWING THINGS IN THE HOUSE? IF YOU WANT TO BE A NINJA THEN YOU MUST TRAIN OUTSIDE!"

Tsunami looked down at the two teens her son knocked over.

"Sorry, my son can be a bit reckless. My names Tsunami, and you are?"

Naruto immediately posed, the exact way he was portrayed in the statue.

His hands were on his hips, he had a cheeky smile, his eyes were focused.

"INARI! GO GET GRANDPA! WE HAVE VERY IMPORTANT VISITORS!"

_Konoha:_

Shino watched the messanger bird fly away. He was being called to the Hokage's office.

Being all about business, Shino arrived at the tower in less than 2 minutes, all prepared for a mission. Honestly he was surprised to see Kiba and Sakura there as well. But he didn't show it.

Tsunade adressed their attention.

"From here on out until Naruto or Sasuke or even Hinata comes back, you will be a joint team. Make up your own name, learn each other's moves, get used to this team, because this might be permanent. Now get away, I have to go drink." Tsunade walked straight through the gang, knocking Kiba over. All three teens sweatdropped.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama can be a little bit...blunt. What do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Train." Said Shino.

"Come up with a name." Said Kiba.

"Uh...-"

All three stomachs rumbled. Sakura and Kiba had the decency to blush. Shino, Mr Captain Obvious, did what he does best.

"I think it would be best if we all ate."

Kiba and Sakura both agreed, and followed Shino out of the room.

_Root Headquarters_

Danzou paced around his office, something he has been doing frequently lately. Ever since the death of his prized protege, occurring only a week ago, Naruto Uzumaki's absence from the village, and the Hyuuga Heiress' exile, Konoha has been falling apart, piece by piece, both in the shinobi population and in...for some strange reason, painting supply stocks, and ramen and cinnamon roll distribution.

With Uzumaki out of the village, it was getting harder and harder each day to try and locate a position. And with the new bingo books out, Uzumaki was a dangerous foe.

Danzou quickly ran to his seat, grabbed the grand bingo book (Shows all countries bingo books combined.)

**Page 512**

**Ninja: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Description: 1 of 2 Uchiha's left. Ex-apprentice to Orochimaru. Currently disbanded hebi, found dead. Cooperation with Uzumaki Naruto, a wanted man. Rogue ninja of Sound and Leaf. Wants to find Uchiha Itachi.**

**Rank: High A-rank (Alone) to low S-rank (With accomplices)**

**How to recognize him: Wears Kusangi, a sound Tie? Black hood with white shirt underneath.**

**Bounty: 800,000 yen**

**Hunted by: Konoha, Oto, Suna**

**Techniques: Raiton, Katon, Kenjutsu techniques. Knows little in genjutsu.**

**Do no anger.**

**Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Description: Reckless, wild ninja. Opposite of the ideal ninja. Apprentice to Jiriaya. Ties with Princess Yukie, Wave country, Suna's kage and Tsunade. Currently cooperating with Sasuke Uchiha. Has not returned from last mission. Hunting down Akatsuki.**

**Rank: Low B-rank (Alone) to high S-rank (With accomplices, calling out massive unknown chakra)**

**How to recognize: Neon bright orange jumpsuit.**

**Bounty: 2,500,000 yen**

**Hunted by: Akatsuki**

**Techniques: Trademark Rasengan, shadow clones, high fuuton. Exceeds at dispelling genjutsu, no kenjutsu training what so ever.**

**Do not kill on sight. Proceed with caution.**

Danzou closed the book.

_Ichiraku ramen_

Tsunade ordered some sake. As did Iruka. Teuchi and Ayame collected the low amount of money. The usual.

Since Naruto had left, ramen stocks had overgrown, causing massive deflation. Ramen was now only .69 coins, compared to its recent 3.99 per bowl. On the bright side, since Naruto had left, sake prices have risen to its highest point in years.

Tsunade talked to Iruka about Naruto's name in the bingo book. Iruka talked about his relationship with Anko. They drank some more sake. Tsunade mourned silently about Jiriaya. They both left.

Just the usual.

_Neji:_

Neji put the bingo book down. Only jounin or higher were allowed bingo books, because chuunin or lower were not requested for assassination missions.

He walked down the corridor to his uncle's 'cavern' he needed a talk.

Since Hanabi had been promoted to heir-in training, the whole Hyuuga house has been in outrage. Some for the exilement of Hinata, others that Neji himself should deserve the title. He himself could really care less.

He knocked on the door.

"Come in."

As he walked into the room, Hiashi gave him a stern glare. He was busy training Hanabi!

"What do you want right now? I'm busy, Neji."

"I would like to go to Suna, check up on Hinata."

"But she just left."

"So?"

"She probably has just arrived."

"So?"

"Fine, but could you wait a week? It makes you seem overprotective of her, its not like you. Its also frankly disturbing."

"Fine. I'll wait. But I have a reason to be overprotective."

"What's that?"

"I'm her nii-san."

_Wave:_

"So, how have you been? How is Konoha? You get a girlfriend yet? Did you move up in rankings? Or are you still a genin? When did you both get so tall?" All of these questions flew out of Tsunami's mouth like a storm. After some thought, Sasuke answered just as fast.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. Konoha's...okay. No girlfriend yet. Unfortunately I'm still a genin. I ate a lot of food during the past three years. The same could be said for Naruto. Right Naruto?"

Naruto dumbly nodded his head. "So you named the bridge after me?"

Tazuna grinned. "Hell no! We named it after Sasuke!"

Naruto pouted. "That wasn't nice."

Inari spoke up. "Can you teach me how to be a ninja?"

"Ummm..."

"Canya canya canya?"

"Emmm..."

"Please..." Inari whined.

"Sure! Why not?"

"YAY!"

Inari and Naruto ran out of the house, leaving Sasuke alone.

"So, you could afford this house with all of the money from the bridge?"

"Yup. And by the way, we never got to thank any of you. Take this." Tazuna tossed a small bag to Sasuke. Sasuke, not thinking it was much, half-heartedly reached for it. The bag fell on his hand, and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Ouch! What the-"

Inside the bag were priceless diamonds.

"Wow...Thanks."

"Get some rest dear, you look tired."

Sasuke nodded, then went to one of the guest bedrooms.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking while an energetic Inari pranced around him. _'Its like looking at me a few years ago...' _"So...Inari, what do you want to learn?"

"Can I learn that cloning jutsu?"

"Hmm...Sure, but first, I'm going to give you a crash course on chakra. Once we're done, you can train, but only for a while. You're only 10, and your reserves are probably small. Its best to only learn one jutsu."

"OKAY!" Inari was at full attention, ready to train.

_SUNA_

Temari gave a fake smile, trying to figure out this girl. Hinata smiled back, just as deceiving, trying to find who Temari really was.

Temari was confused. '_she's from a famous clan, the heir in fact! Yet she acts so unconfidently and isn't stuck up at all!'_

Hinata was just as confused. _'3 years ago, she was stubborn, and bossy. All of a sudden she's level-headed and is even a jounin!'_

"You might want to go see Gaara. He'll have to register you as a Suna-nin here if you want to continue your life." Kankuro interrupted.

Hinata nodded, then Shunshin'd away. Kankuro sighed, that girl spent a lot of money, and that meant more bags to carry! However, his victory was cut short.

"Hold on puppet-boy, I'm still shopping." Needless to say, Kankuro sighed again.

_Hinata:_

After getting the OK from the secretary, Hinata walked into to Gaara's office. Everything was made out of sand! Except for the books and posters, everything was built of sand!

"Ah, miss Hyuuga. Sit down."

"Not trying to be rude, Kazekage-sama, but there's no chair-"

"Gaara-san is just fine. Forgive me, here's the chair."

A chair made of sand, of course, promptly sprout up out of nowhere.

"Likewise. Please call me Hinata-san."

"Ah, yes. What did you need my assistance for...Hinata-san?"

"Your brother told me to ask you to register me in as a Suna-nin."

"Ok. Please stand up, I must perform the ritual we must perform for ninja's from other countries to pledge themselves to our country."

Gaara summoned a book, and placed his hands on Hinata's hands, which were both over the book. Gaara then tripped over Hinata's foot, and fell on one knee. Hinata felt embarrassed at tripping Gaara, and began to tear up. Just then, Matsuri walked in.

"GAARA! ARE YOU PROPOSING TO THE HYUUGA BITCH? WHAT ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP? AND YOU JUST MET HER! AARGH!" Matsuri ran off. Gaara looked at Hinata. "Wait a sec." Then he vanished.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: I'm back! Longest chapter ever for me! I'm surprised that there were not many reviews. Tsk tsk tsk. Reviews make me happy. If I'm not happy, YOU WON"T BE HAPPY! REVIEW PRONTO!

Kamimari36

Click the review button.

Closer.

Closer.

Almost.

There!


	16. Going Home

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Quicker update this time, good for you! Either way, in this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke head back to Konoha, Gaara confronts Matsuri, and Kisame and Itachi leave.

I would like to personally thank Ichihime again, 15 reviews on her own, help me tie up loose ends! Everybody say thanks to Ichihime! (THANKS ICHIHIME!)

In other news: I can't fix my profile, so don't even bother reading it.

7900 hits! YAY! I have about 32 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 15 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor, Coca-Cola!

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, knocking him into a tree._

_"Dobe! What the FUCK was that for?"_

_"You Fucking teme! Why the hell did you carry me?"_

_"Hn, you were having a meltdown, you loser."_

_"S-shut up!"_

_"You were fucking bawling your eyes off. Over something that didn't matter at all."_

_Naruto's eyes flashed red, and he proceeded to grab Sasuke by his neck collar and shove him into a tree. _**"Do you know how many times people have ridiculed me, put me down, and didn't bother to acknowledge my existence? When nobody listened to me back there in Uzu, it felt like my childhood. Nobody cared what I had to say. Shut the hell up, TEME! You don't know anything! Your whole life you've been praised. My heritage, my life, my acknowledgement, IT ALL FUCKING MATTERS TO ME!"**

_Hinata:_

_Hinata then realized that there was life beyond Naruto. She dismissed the thought. Who was she kidding, she needed to be with him. Hinata sighed, then turned the page, only to reveal..._

_Wave:_

_"The great...Naruto BRIDGE?"_

_"The Great Naruto Bridge is a symbol of courage, friendship, and never giving up. It was inspired by a young boy who showed all of these traits. He has saved our village, so we will repay him. If he ever comes back. Which he will. That's a promise!"_

_Root Headquarters_

**Page 512**

**Ninja: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Description: 1 of 2 Uchiha's left. Ex-apprentice to Orochimaru. Currently disbanded hebi, found dead. Cooperation with Uzumaki Naruto, a wanted man. Rogue ninja of Sound and Leaf. Wants to find Uchiha Itachi.**

**Rank: High A-rank (Alone) to low S-rank (With accomplices)**

**How to recognize him: Wears Kusangi, a sound Tie? Black hood with white shirt underneath.**

**Bounty: 800,000 yen**

**Hunted by: Konoha, Oto, Suna**

**Techniques: Raiton, Katon, Kenjutsu techniques. Knows little in genjutsu.**

**Do no anger.**

**Ninja: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Description: Reckless, wild ninja. Opposite of the ideal ninja. Apprentice to Jiriaya. Ties with Princess Yukie, Wave country, Suna's kage and Tsunade. Currently cooperating with Sasuke Uchiha. Has not returned from last mission. Hunting down Akatsuki.**

**Rank: Low B-rank (Alone) to high S-rank (With accomplices, calling out massive unknown chakra)**

**How to recognize: Neon bright orange jumpsuit.**

**Bounty: 2,500,000 yen**

**Hunted by: Akatsuki**

**Techniques: Trademark Rasengan, shadow clones, high fuuton. Exceeds at dispelling genjutsu, no kenjutsu training what so ever.**

**Do not kill on sight. Proceed with caution.**

_Neji:_

_"I would like to go to Suna, check up on Hinata."_

_"But she just left."_

_"So?"_

_"Fine, but could you wait a week? It makes you seem overprotective of her, its not like you. Its also frankly disturbing."_

_"Fine. I'll wait. But I have a reason to be overprotective."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'm her nii-san."_

_SUNA_

_Temari gave a fake smile, trying to figure out this girl. Hinata smiled back, just as deceiving, trying to find who Temari really was._

_Temari was confused. 'she's from a famous clan, the heir in fact! Yet she acts so unconfidently and isn't stuck up at all!'_

_Hinata was just as confused. '3 years ago, she was stubborn, and bossy. All of a sudden she's level-headed and is even a jounin!'_

_"You might want to go see Gaara. He'll have to register you as a Suna-nin here if you want to continue your life." Kankuro interrupted. _

_Hinata nodded, then Shunshin'd away. _

_Hinata:_

_"Ah, yes. What did you need my assistance for...Hinata-san?"_

_"Your brother told me to ask you to register me in as a Suna-nin."_

_"Ok. Please stand up, I must perform the ritual we must perform for ninja's from other countries to pledge themselves to our country."_

_Gaara summoned a book, and placed his hands on Hinata's hands, which were both over the book. Gaara then tripped over Hinata's foot, and fell on one knee. Hinata felt embarrassed at tripping Gaara, and began to tear up. Just then, Matsuri walked in._

"GAARA! ARE YOU PROPOSING TO THE HYUUGA BITCH? WHAT ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP? AND YOU JUST MET HER! AARGH!" _Matsuri ran off. Gaara looked at Hinata. "Wait a sec." Then he vanished. _

**Chapter 16-Going home**

_Gaara:_

Gaara ran through the neighborhoods, trying to find Matsuri. She was always overprotective, overemotional, and concerned for her. But she was taking things the wrong way this time! Before doing the _obvious _and going to her house, he checked all the places they went on dates. From the rock concert they went to a few months ago, to that bakery she always loved. After not finding her anywhere, he went to her house. After transporting inside, he found that she was nowhere to be found.

Then a lightbulb magically appeared above his head. Gaara ran to the hot springs, which luckily happened to be a mixed bath.

In less than a few minutes, he saw her, on the other edge of the pool. She was looking in the opposite direction of Gaara. _'Of course she would be here.' _He thought. _'This is where we had our first date last year.'_

**Gaara & Matsuri Flashback-1 year ago.**

12 year old Matsuri watched her sensei, 15 year old Gaara, bring her to the onsen. Today, she had finally mastered manipulating sand! She was able to make it move around her, but she didn't have the ability to compress it.

"Bye Gaara-sensei!" She said, turning into the changing room.

However, Gaara followed her into the changing room. Confused to who could be behind, Matsuri made the mistake of turning around.

"EEP!" She yelled.

(Gaara POV)

He looked at her quizzically.

"Its a mixed onsen."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, bye." WIth a snap of his fingers, Gaara disappeared into the water, leaving behind dry clothes.

Several moments later, Matsuri also went into the onsen, carefully maintaining her innocence.

Gaara then splashed Matsuri, oh so innocently.

"Oh no you di-"

She was splashed again.

**End flashback**

Things led to another, and they kissed, Gaara remembered with a smile.

Gaara snuck up behind her, only to get splashed.

"Go away.."

"No."

"WHY? I thought we had something special."

_'Way too cliche.' _"I wasn't proposing to her, I was talking to her, and I slipped."

"Tch. Like I should believe that."

"Well, too bad, that's the truth."

"..."

"Here, let me make it up to you."

"Huh? Wha-"

Their lips met.

Hinata looked away and deactivated her Byakugan. She walked away, satisfied that she didn't ruin anything on her first day here, especially not the Kazekage's relationship!

_Great Naruto Bridge_

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Inari created 4 clones, to Naruto's amazement.

"Wow Inari, you pick up fast!"

Inari blushed from praise.

Sasuke came in, like he fell from the sky. "Dobe, its time for us to go. We can't stay in one place for long anymore."

Naruto was confused. "Why not?"

Sasuke slipped him the Grand Bingo book. "I found this in town today. Go to page 512.

As Naruto flipped through the pages, his eyes grew wider and wider.

"Hey! How come I'm a B-rank while your and A-rank?"

Sasuke gave a cocky smirk. "Cause I'm better alone.

"Ha, Teme! I'm also ranked as a high S-rank, when I'm with accomplices."

"What? Dobe, give me that."

"Huh? No way teme."

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

**1 hour later.**

"Bye, come back soon!" Tsunami waved.

"BYE NARUTO!" Inari shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at all of the people that came to wish them farewell.

All of Wave went to wish them farewell.

"Bye kids, now go get a girlfriend!" Tazuna laughed.

"Thanks. For everything." Naruto whispered.

"Oi, dobe, lets go!"

"Sure."

WIth one last look at Wave, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared, and went to go back to Konoha.

_Konoha_

Tsunade left Ichiraku, and headed back to the Hokage tower. As she was walking, she was rudely interrupted by an ANBU.

"Tsunade-sama! There have been reportings of Naruto and his friend on a route heading straight back to Konoha! They have already been sighted in the forest area a few miles from here! What should we do?"

"We wait."

_Kiba, Sakura and Shino_

"Well, it was a good practice." Kiba informed.

"Yes, we even made some new formations and increased our timing." Sakura said.

"Hm, but what's our name?" Shino inquired.

"Something about speed."

"Something about strength."

"Something about tact."

"Team KItsune!" All three grinned.

A few minutes later, Shino stood up, and walked towards Hokage tower, ready to deliver the news to the Hokage about the team.

Sakura followed him, since it was time for her training with Tsunade.

Kiba followed them as well, having nothing better to do.

_Root headquarters_

Danzou inwardly smirked.

_'So, the Kitsune-gaki thinks he can return to the scene of the crime, huh? Well, I'll teach him a lesson that tells him he's not wanted here! At the speed they're traveling, I should prepare right now.'_

_Uzu no kuni_

Itachi was peacefully asleep, until he got a message from Pain on his ring. While the transmission was on, he activated his Sharingan, so that he could replay it.

"The Kyuubi-boy and your brother are returning to Konoha. Strike at once, while everybody is off guard. You should leave now." End of transmission.

_'Hm. Naruto-kun and my foolish brother have returned to Konoha. Kisame probably only attacked half of the land. Once I check up on him, we will travel to Konoha._

Kisame, on the other hand, wasn't fairing well. How was he supposed to know that some people had shinobi training? As he dodged a swipe from Raishuu, Itachi came in.

"Let's go."

"Why?"

"Kyuubi in Konoha."

With a silent nod, the two left, leaving Raishuu only to sigh. No casualties. Though, how could Kyuubi, a monster killed by the Yondaime, still be in Konoha?

Raishuu ran towards the village, hoping to find Hitomi, and maybe even Mitsuki.

_Naruto and Sasuke_

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the front gates, only to be restrained by ANBU.

Then Tsunade appeared in front of both of their faces.

"You two and I are going to have a _long _talk right now."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Next chapter, Naruto and Sasuke talk to Tsunade, and friendship is formed between Hinata and the Sand siblings. REVIEW PRONTO!

Kamimari36

Click the review button.

Closer.

Closer.

Almost.

There!


	17. Forgiveness

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: Huge Konoha gathering, small bits of Suna in there too.

In other news: Man! Who's ever read the story Chunnin Exam Day, by Lionheart? OMG! I would love to come out with a chapter every single day, but I just don't have the time! That guy is dedicated!

8900 hits! YAY! I have about 39 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 15 alerts, YATTA! I love to think of my very, very, very short chapters as oneshot battles. It's better than the real anime, where it takes one episode to explain one little detail. (Ex: Shippuden ep 29, all filler eps from the first season)

Now a word from my sponsor, Coca-Cola!

This is Kamimari36, Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

**Gaara & Matsuri Flashback-1 year ago.**

_12 year old Matsuri watched her sensei, 15 year old Gaara, bring her to the onsen. Today, she had finally mastered manipulating sand! She was able to make it move around her, but she didn't have the ability to compress it._

_"Bye Gaara-sensei!" She said, turning into the changing room._

_However, Gaara followed her into the changing room. Confused to who could be behind, Matsuri made the mistake of turning around._

_"EEP!" She yelled._

_(Gaara POV)_

_He looked at her quizzically. _

_"Its a mixed onsen."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Yeah, bye." WIth a snap of his fingers, Gaara disappeared into the water, leaving behind dry clothes._

_Several moments later, Matsuri also went into the onsen, carefully maintaining her innocence._

_Gaara then splashed Matsuri, oh so innocently._

_"Oh no you di-"_

_She was splashed again._

**End flashback**

_Things led to another, and they kissed, Gaara remembered with a smile._

_Konoha_

_Tsunade left Ichiraku, and headed back to the Hokage tower. As she was walking, she was rudely interrupted by an ANBU._

_"Tsunade-sama! There have been reportings of Naruto and his friend on a route heading straight back to Konoha! They have already been sighted in the forest area a few miles from here! What should we do?"_

_"We wait."_

_Kiba, Sakura and Shino_

_"Well, it was a good practice." Kiba informed._

_"Yes, we even made some new formations and increased our timing." Sakura said._

_"Hm, but what's our name?" Shino inquired._

_"Something about speed."_

_"Something about strength."_

_"Something about tact."_

_"Team KItsune!" All three grinned._

_Root headquarters_

_Danzou inwardly smirked._

_'So, the Kitsune-gaki thinks he can return to the scene of the crime, huh? Well, I'll teach him a lesson that tells him he's not wanted here! At the speed they're traveling, I should prepare right now.'_

_Uzu no kuni_

_"The Kyuubi-boy and your brother are returning to Konoha. Strike at once, while everybody is off guard. You should leave now." End of transmission._

_Kisame, on the other hand, wasn't fairing well. How was he supposed to know that some people had shinobi training? As he dodged a swipe from Raishuu, Itachi came in._

_"Let's go."_

_"Why?"_

_"Kyuubi in Konoha."_

_With a silent nod, the two left, leaving Raishuu only to sigh. No casualties. Though, how could Kyuubi, a monster killed by the Yondaime, still be in Konoha?_

_Naruto and Sasuke_

_Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the front gates, only to be restrained by ANBU._

_Then Tsunade appeared in front of both of their faces._

_"You two and I are going to have a long talk right now."_

**Chapter 17-Forgiveness**

Naruto tried to hide his fear, but the fact that he was sweating bullets didn't help at all.

"Heheheh...sooooo, do we h-have to t-talk right now? I mean, we just came back, and I'm a bit hungry, and teme over here-"

"Fuck off, dobe!"

"-needs a new wardrobe. Look at him! He's a mess."

Naruto was right. Sasuke looked really stupid. It never occurred to him to take off the Sound...tie...bow...thingy. And his hair hadn't been washed in a while, and he stank!

A very large vein began to throb on Tsunade's forehead.

"Baka! Do you realize what you've done? You never came back from your mission, bought the traitor back, and what's even worse, you ebeing chased by ANBU Root and Akatsuki! You could have been killed!"

Naruto looked sadly at Tsunade. "I'm sorry."

She began to yell at him again. "Sorry doesn't cut it! The last thing I need right now is trying to make sure you're alive and not dead! Especially with everything going on!"

"Like what?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, the Hyugga's are in uproar! Ever since Hinata was exiled, they've been falling apart. Ichiraku's is out of business, and have moved to Suna. ANBU are receiving mixed orders, and the Daimyo won't give us any missions!"

Naruto started to cry, pathetically.

Tsunade felt sorry for him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Is Ichiraku's really g-g-gone?" Apparently, that was the only thing on his mind.

Her vein throbbed again. She punched him into a tree.

"RAMEN? At a time like this, you think about RAMEN?"

The ANBU secured Sasuke and Naruto, and brought them to Tsunade's office, where they could have further discussion.

_SUNA:_

Temari once again looked at Hinata with wonder. As did Hinata. Both of these girls were hard to figure out. Temari wanted to wonder why she threw away her heir position, and Hinata was wondering why she wasn't killed yet.

Temari talked, for the first time in a while.

"So, Hinata-san, why didn't you take your place as heir? I would have, but you just threw that position away, and look where it got you. Exiled."

You could tell that struck a cord in Hinata's brain, and heart, because she flinched, very awkwardly.

"Well..." She wasn't sure if she should just tell her life story to a stranger. But, maybe they could be friends?

"Well?" Temari pressed.

"When I was a young girl, about age 5, my mother died, giving birth to my sister. My dad began to get colder, more heartless. It only got worse. I was always grieving about my mother, and for 2 years after my mom's death I always cried. It dramatically destroyed any chance of my success at training. On the other hand, my dad was furious with this, and started ignoring me, and degrading me at some point. And it got worse. As soon as my sister turned 6, all of my dad's efforts were put into her. She grew strong, where I grew weak. Soon, the council was already preparing to choose the heir, even though nobody was 16 yet! As I grew stronger, the council was even more picky about who the right choice was. Just a few days ago, I was set up to fight my sister, for heir rights. I won, but realized that I was just better off leaving. I left my home, leaving all my friends and family behind, but I never said goodbye to the person I wanted to say goodbye to the most."

Temari was really moved by the story. "Who?"

_KONOHA_

A yell of "WHAT?!?" Could be heard throughout all of Konoha.

Now, if you zoomed in Tsunade's office, you could see a furious Naruto, an even more furious Sasuke, and an enraged Tsunade. Other things to mention were:

The table was split in half.

All papers were thrown, some even exiting the windows.

ANBU's masks fell off, as they were present.

And Sasuke's and Tsunade's hair, clothes, and belongings looked like they were caught in a tornado, then a hurricane, and then an avalanche.

Why, you might ask?

Well, that was Naruto's reaction to Hinata leaving.

NO, he was not angry that she left because he loved her. NOPE! He was furious because that he was supposed to change the Hyuuga, with Neji and Hinata's help. Uzumaki Naruto hated breaking promises!

Tsunade, with a snap of her fingers, fixed her appearance, and sent the ANBU away to headquarters. Using a genjutsu, it appeared as if Naruto never yelled.

Tsunade sat down in her chair, across from Naruto and Sasuke. Personally, she had never seen Naruto so upset, except when he couldn't bring back Sasuke.

"Why did this make you so upset?" She asked.

Naruto looked up, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Before you came here, in the Chuunin exams preliminaries, after Sasuke was knocked out and needed his seal fixed, Hinata lost to Neji. I vowed to beat him in the next round, which I did. I then promised Hinata and Neji later that I would help them change the Hyuuga. But now she's gone and from what you told me, the Hyuuga are falling apart. I feel that if I stayed here, that I could have prevented it from happening.

Tsunade nodded, but moved on to pressing matters.

"I need to know a few things about what happened. One. Why didn't you come back from the mission? Two. Where did you go? Three. Did you meet Jiriaya? Four. Have you been attacked by Akatsuki?"

Sasuke, who rarely talked this chapter, decided to steal the spotlight.

"Hn. We did come back from the mission. Naruto forced me back here, then summoned a toad, saying that he thought toads were better than snakes. The toad then warned us that Jiriaya was in trouble, in Amegakure. We rushed to save him, but we were just a little too late."

Tsunade was still wary about the Uchiha, but she still believed Naruto."

"Was this true, Naruto?"

He looked up. "Hai. He gave me some possessions, a scroll on how to do Hiraishin, A scroll that contained some golden three-pronged kunai, an advanced scroll on the Rasengan, and some scrolls from my parents."

Tsunade was in shock. "So you know that-"

"Hai." He quickly interuppted. No one pressed on the topic, as it was a sore spot.

Sasuke began to talk again. "We have not been attacked by Akatsuki, but I think I left my brother waiting at the hideout."

The two shinobi began to leave, but were stopped by ANBU.

"Hold up!" Tsunade said.

"You're still S-ranked criminals! I should let you go, but I have to take some precautions. You won't be in jail, just under my authority. Details will be given tomorrow. As of now, you will be watched by ANBU."

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Sorry: OFF ON HOLIDAYS. TRY AGAIN LATER.

Kamimari36

Click the review button.

Closer.

Closer.

Almost.

There!


	18. Ironic

Kazoku; A Naruto Fanfic

AN: BATTLE SCENE! ACTION! BUY NOW! -Ebay.

In other news: Nothing. Hmmm, what to type? _'insert elevator music here'_ Oh! Here's an awesome joke!

**On a cold Christmas day, a young man is shopping for Christmas presents. He feels very chipper today, as it's CHRISTMAS of course! He spots another man, who seems to be waiting for the bus home.**

**"Merry Christmas!" The young man says happily.**

**The other man looks at him, and starts to cry, very loudly, attracting unneeded attention. The young man goes to confront him.**

**"I'm so sorry! What did I say?"**

**The other man looks at him. "I'm jewish."**

**"Oh. My bad. Happy Kwanzza!"**

**Dumbfounded, the jewish man cries again, and runs home, tears streaming down his face.**

_WARNING: If you are the young man in this story, you should get your facts right, and learn all the holidays again and what kinds of people celebrate them._

9900 hits! I am SO close to reaching my 10,000 mark! Thank you readers! For a first-time story, I have a decent amount of reviews and hits, thank you all!

I have about 40 amount of reviews as well! YAY! I have 18 alerts, YATTA!

I just hit the 40,000 word mark with this chapter. A fine goal, if I say so myself. Who knows? I might just hit 80,000!

And for all of the readers, that are thinking, "HEY! Where's Kyuubi?" I have one something to say to you.

"I'm not telling! Nah nah nah nah nah nah!"

**'Bee doo dooo. The number you have called cannot be reached. Press '1' to call again. Press '2' to dial another number.'**

Welcome to the mind of Kamimari36, aspiring author and writer. Reviews are greatly appreciated and flamers will be ignored. I do take constructive criticism highly, and i want to fix what you were disappointed with in my story. Also, I don't own Naruto. On with Kazoku!

_Last time: ON Kazoku:_

_Konoha:_

_A very large vein began to throb on Tsunade's forehead._

_"Baka! Do you realize what you've done? You never came back from your mission, bought the traitor back, and what's even worse, you ebeing chased by ANBU Root and Akatsuki! You could have been killed!"_

_SUNA:_

_"So, Hinata-san, why didn't you take your place as heir? I would have, but you just threw that position away, and look where it got you. Exiled."_

_You could tell that struck a cord in Hinata's brain, and heart, because she flinched, very awkwardly._

_"When I was a young girl, about age 5, my mother died, giving birth to my sister. My dad began to get colder, more heartless. It only got worse. I was always grieving about my mother, and for 2 years after my mom's death I always cried. It dramatically destroyed any chance of my success at training. On the other hand, my dad was furious with this, and started ignoring me, and degrading me at some point. And it got worse. As soon as my sister turned 6, all of my dad's efforts were put into her. She grew strong, where I grew weak. Soon, the council was already preparing to choose the heir, even though nobody was 16 yet! As I grew stronger, the council was even more picky about who the right choice was. Just a few days ago, I was set up to fight my sister, for heir rights. I won, but realized that I was just better off leaving. I left my home, leaving all my friends and family behind, but I never said goodbye to the person I wanted to say goodbye to the most."_

_Temari was really moved by the story. "Who?"_

_KONOHA_

_A yell of "WHAT?!?" Could be heard throughout all of Konoha._

_Why, you might ask?_

_Well, that was Naruto's reaction to Hinata leaving._

_NO, he was not angry that she left because he loved her. NOPE! He was furious because that he was supposed to change the Hyuuga, with Neji and Hinata's help. Uzumaki Naruto hated breaking promises!_

_"Why did this make you so upset?" Tsunade asked._

_Naruto looked up, and looked her straight in the eye._

_"Before you came here, in the Chuunin exams preliminaries, after Sasuke was knocked out and needed his seal fixed, Hinata lost to Neji. I vowed to beat him in the next round, which I did. I then promised Hinata and Neji later that I would help them change the Hyuuga. But now she's gone and from what you told me, the Hyuuga are falling apart. I feel that if I stayed here, that I could have prevented it from happening._

_Tsunade nodded, but moved on to pressing matters._

_"I need to know a few things about what happened. One. Why didn't you come back from the mission? Two. Where did you go? Three. Did you meet Jiriaya? Four. Have you been attacked by Akatsuki?"_

_Sasuke, who rarely talked this chapter, decided to steal the spotlight._

_"Hn. We did come back from the mission. Naruto forced me back here, then summoned a toad, saying that he thought toads were better than snakes. The toad then warned us that Jiriaya was in trouble, in Amegakure. We rushed to save him, but we were just a little too late."_

_Tsunade was still wary about the Uchiha, but she still believed Naruto."_

_"Was this true, Naruto?"_

_He looked up. "Hai. He gave me some possessions, a scroll on how to do Hiraishin, A scroll that contained some golden three-pronged kunai, an advanced scroll on the Rasengan, and some scrolls from my parents."_

_Tsunade was in shock. "So you know that-"_

_"Hai." He quickly interuppted. No one pressed on the topic, as it was a sore spot._

_Sasuke began to talk again. "We have not been attacked by Akatsuki, but I think I left my brother waiting at the hideout."_

_The two shinobi began to leave, but were stopped by ANBU._

_"Hold up!" Tsunade said._

_"You're still S-ranked criminals! I should let you go, but I have to take some precautions. You won't be in jail, just under my authority. Details will be given tomorrow. As of now, you will be watched by ANBU."_

**Chapter 18- Ironic**

Naruto looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke gazed back, his muscles tensing.

Sasuke held up his hand. (5...4...3...2...1-)

"Ms. Mary Black, black, black."

"All dressed in black, black, black."

"With silver butt-ons,... all down her back, back, back."

"YES!" Naruto cheered.

After 3 and a half hours of practicing, Naruto and Sasuke had finally synchronized their timing, and have mastered the art of Hand-Clapping.

It not only helped your singing, but it helped your Hand-eye coordination and your timing with others. It was useful in battle, as you could coordinate your attacks to come one after another, giving your opponent less time to regroup and react.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and mouthed the words, _'one more time, but faster!'_

Sasuke shook his head yes. One more time wouldn't hurt.

"Ms. Mary Black, black, black."

"All dressed in black, black, black."

"With silver butt-ons,... all down her back, back, back."

"WOO HOO!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto and the ANBU guard looked at him with fear.

"What?" Sasuke shouted. "Naruto can be happy, but I can't?"

The guard's face drooped. "Well..."

"Hey, Hey!" Naruto whined.

"When do we get out of jail?"

The ANBU Guard, who also happened to be Yamato, shrugged.

"We will have to wait until Tsunade-sama decides. But it might take a while, since the village is in a time where its in a panic."

Yamato looked at the two boys.

"It is wise not to take you outside. Naruto, you are not only hunted by Akatsuki, not only hated by civilian populace and ninja alike, but you are also hated by ROOT.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Root?"

Yamato nodded. "ROOT. They are a side branch of ANBU, ran by Danzou, a war vet. Danzou went crazy in the middle of the Konoha-Iwa war, because he had thought that his family was killed. This was due to a brain tumor. After the surgery on getting it removed, he turned cold, ruthless, and tactical, and thinks every ninja are tools, and not humans. Sai was his son, and after being drilled by Danzou that emotions were useless, Sai turned into an unemotionless wreck. Danzou's newest idea, ROOT symbolizes the relationship between a tree and its roots. To them, they will protect the tree that is Konoha, but remain hidden from view. You, Naruto, are hunted by them, as they think that you are unstable, under the Kyuubi's influence. Sasuke, on the other hand, is a traitor. Ex-traitor, to be exact. ROOT fears that he is trying to infiltrate Konoha, and create an opening for our enemies. Sai was part of this group, as was I, a long time ago."

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "What should we do? We need some of your family heirlooms, but we aren't going anywhere. We're most likely going to be re-exiled.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke told him to shut up. But smacking his head.

"TEME! What the hell was that for!"

Sasuke put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh. Listen."

Naruto and Sasuke put their ears to the wall, as did Yamato.

Sasuke's eyes flashed open in realization. "Oh Sh-"

_'CRASH!'_

Out from the ceiling, fell Itachi and Kisame, robes flowing freely.

Sasuke groaned. It couldn't get any worse.

_'CRASH!'_

ROOT burst onto the scene, surrounding all other ninja and outnumbering them.

"FUCK!" Sasuke yelled. He was having a bad day.

Sasuke looked around the room, searching for Itachi. Found him! He looked at Itachi, head to toe.

Bad mistake.

Unknowingly, Sasuke gazed into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, whirling him into his nightmares.

Sasuke found himself in the world of Tsukoyomi. Again. He glared at Itachi.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" He shouted. "WHY DO YOU LOVE TORTURING ME?"

Sasuke then found himself on the ever-so original log, binded, and unable to move. He suddenly tensed. He didn't like what came next.

Itachi laughed haughtily. "Silly brother. You should know by now. In this sort of sitsuation, why would I waste my time using suck a high ranked ninjutsu on the likes of you?"

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME ITACHI!"

"I wouldn't dare of it. But as of right now, you and Kyuubi-boy are not the most primary of my concerns."

Sasuke repeated himself, just a bit more quiet, but just as tense. "So what are you going to do?"

Itachi smirked back, almost as if trying to taunt Sasuke. "Nothing."

Sasuke looked back in confusion. "Wha-"

"Otouto. Only this time. We won't be fighting each other. We are way outnumbered. I will only help you out this time. Together we will fight ROOT."

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Itachi closed his eyes.

Sasuke stood still, unmoving.

The ROOT squad all attacked at once, all throwing their shurikens.

Kisame, Itachi, and Naruto used a simple kawamiri to transport out of there.

However, Sasuke stood still, as the shurikens came right at him.

Using quick thinking, Naruto used a kawamiri, and switched himself with Sasuke, then used another kawamiri, and switched himself with a ROOT member.

The ROOT member was impaled with over 150 shuriken. He was given a quick death, a shinobi's death, according to Itachi.

Itachi quickly analyzed the situation. There were 15 ROOT members. And according to a quick sign from Kisame, there were about 20 coming in.

Itachi smirked. For this battle, you would need quick, fast, wide-range ninjutsu.

Something that all five non-ROOT ninja's had, including Yamato.

_"Suiton: Bakufu no Taishita!" _(Water Style: Great Waterfall)

A geyser opened up, courtesy of Kisame, and washed up all 15 ROOT in the vicinity. The geyser seemed to fill up the jail.

After a quick Mud wall by Yamato, the water was only on the ROOT side of the jail, and seperated the water from Yamato, Kisame, Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke.

Itachi ran to the wall. _"CHIDORI!"_ He busted through the wall, and electrocuted all of the ROOT.

It was an understatement to see how much shocked Sasuke was.

"B-b-but h-how?"

Itachi gazed at him sternly. "When you achieve the power of my Sharingan, it doesn't take much effort to record and memorize simple attacks such as what you just saw."

Sasuke was in a mental uproar._ 'How is he so strong?'_

Kisame was wrong. There weren't 20 backup. There were much, much more.

_"Kage bushin no jutsu!" _ Naruto created some clones fast, to intercept the incoming ROOT.

_"Mokuton: Jinsoku Zassou!" _(Wood Technique: Rapid Vines)

Hundreds of root vines struck from the ground, impaling many ROOT, killing 16, and paralyzing the incoming 7 ninja.

_"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" _(Fire Style: Dragon Technique)

Sasuke summoned somesort of Dragon, and watched as it darted through ninja and burned all of the ROOT members on the wood branches created by Yamato, effectively burning them at the stake.

And yet it was somewhat ironic.

The ROOT members, ANBU-ranked ninja that were supposed to protect Konoha, were struck by root vines, then burned. Sort of like betrayal.

And yet, they died honorably. In a battle.

NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO

AN: Sorry: I would make the fight scene longer, honestly, but then I wouldn't be able to end the story on the 'ironic' note. Next up, details on Kyuubi, brotherly bonding 'sorta', and more action!

P.S.-Does anyone know where Ichihime went? Cuz' I haven't seen a review from her yet. Did somebody kill her? Hope not, cuz' my reviews won't be the same!

Kamimari36

Click the review button. Please! If you don't, this innocent bystander will be stuck in Tsukoyomi by Itachi, and impaled by kunai for 72 hours.

Too late.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh! Oh god somebody help meeeeeeee!"

Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left...


End file.
